


Yaoi Ramen Collection

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bondage, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Top Naruto, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The yaoi ramen collection is a series of one shots i'm doing with Naruto as the top.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Juugo/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankurou/Uzumaki Naruto, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Asuma/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 333





	1. Naruto/Chouji

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fics Repost Naruto x Anyone

Chouji X Naruto Enjoy

Chouji’s Love

Chouji had a secret he had a major crush on Naruto Uzumaki. Just seeing the blonde shirtless was enough to get a rise out of him. He had been walking in the woods and he saw Naruto skinny dipping. His cock nearly tore through his pants. Chouji hid behind a tree. He watched Naruto swimming around in the water.

Chouji couldn’t stand it anymore he removed his clothes and dropped his boxers in the pile. His cock sprang up hard a dripping. Chouji started working his cock as he watched Naruto swim. He had yet to see Naruto’s cock but just seeing the happy naked blonde ninja was turning him on.

‘Oh Naruto, I wish I could tell you how much I want you.’ Chouji thought as he worked his cock. ‘I would love to lick every inch of your body; I would love to get your cock nice and wet.’

Chouji worked his cock harder. ‘I would love to share your taste, and I would love to drink your milk.’ Chouji gasped as Naruto stood up and walked out of the pool. Chouji got a nosebleed but didn’t pass out. ‘He’s hung!!!’ Chouji groaned as he brought his other hand to finger his hole. ‘I would love to feel your cock inside me.’

Chouji added a second finger as he spread his pre-cum over his cock. ‘I would love to feel your fingers inside me; I would love to feel you touching my cock.’

Chouji took one last look at his wet and naked Naruto before he closed his eyes. He started using his fingers to fuck himself while he worked his cock faster. Chouji started moaning as his fantasy ran away with him. His dream Naruto was now so real nothing left to his imagination. His dream Naruto was touching and kissing him.

‘I wish I could say… I wish I could say.’

“Say what?” His dream Naruto asked.

‘I wish I could say…’ Chouji thought as he drew to his climax.

“I love you Naruto!!” Chouji moaned as he came.

“Do you really Chouji?” Naruto said and Chouji gasped. His eyes shot open and he stared into Naruto’s gorgeous blue eyes. Chouji realized he had been caught by the one he desired most. Naruto’s eyes kept him frozen. “Do you really Chouji?” Naruto said his voice more angry.

Chouji flinched. “Yes I like you, a lot but I know you could never want me.”

“Who said that? Just take a look at my cock.” Chouji blushed but obeyed and looked at Naruto’s fully aroused cock. “You got me all hard hearing those moans of yours; I trust you will take responsibility.” Naruto waved his hard cock and Chouji licked his lips. Chouji got down on his knees and took down Naruto’s cock; he sucked on each inch and relaxed his throat to take Naruto down to the root.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and laced his fingers in Chouji’s hair. “Oh yeah Chouji your mouth is so good, don’t stop suck my meat.”

Chouji moaned as his cock started to get hard again. Chouji started bobbing his head loving the taste of Naruto’s cock. He moaned around Naruto’s cock sending pleasing vibrations through Naruto’s rod. Naruto moaned and sang words of praise at Chouji’s oral skills. “Oh fuck Chouji I’m gonna cum, will you drink my milk Chouji?”

Chouji moaned and pulled back to the head. He sucked harder and harder using his tongue to play with Naruto’s head. Naruto moaned Chouji’s name as he came. Chouji let Naruto’s cum fill his cheeks and he savored the taste, but as Naruto kept releasing his seed he had to swallow. He made sure to clean Naruto’s cock before pulling off.

He was amazed to see Naruto was still hard. “Hmm that was hot Chouji but if you’re up for it let’s go all the way.” Chouji got a happy look on his face.

“Yes let’s do it.” Chouji said standing up.

“Up against the tree Chouji I know you’re loose from before and I don’t think I can hold back.” Chouji groaned as he did as instructed his face as read as a tomato. Naruto moved up behind Chouji and nudged Chouji’s ready opening. Chouji moaned as he was filled by Naruto’s rod. Chouji shuddered as Naruto reached deeper than his fingers.

“Oh Naruto so full.” Chouji moaned. Naruto smiled and grabbed hold of Chouji’s cock. “Chouji your so tight fuck it’s like your ass is sucking my dick.”

Chouji whimpered and his cock twitched. Naruto started pounding into him, and Chouji yelped as his ass was spanked by Naruto’s balls. “Hmm such a nice ass, fuck it feels so good. Can I cum inside you Chouji?”

Chouji moaned and bucked back to meet Naruto’s thrusts. “Yes Naruto fill me pour your cream deep inside me.” Chouji moaned and he came over Naruto’s stroking hand.

Naruto gave a final thrust into Chouji’s clenching ass and came with a groan of pleasure. He flooded Chouji’s ass with cum. He pulled out and his cum trickled out of Chouji’s ass and down his legs. Chouji collapsed against the tree and turned to face Naruto who was smiling.

“Chouji I love you too.” Chouji blushed before falling into a deep sleep. Chouji woke up in his own room and he cursed.

“No it couldn’t have been a dream.” Chouji whimpered. He heard a chuckle come from his door way.

“About time you woke up I was worried I fucked you to death.” Chouji looked and saw Naruto his face held a smile. “Naruto...” Chouji said trying to move but the pain in his rear kept him still. Naruto went over to him. “Let’s continue, if you’re up for it.” Chouji was more than ready. The two kissed passionately.

“Naruto fuck me.” Chouji moaned and Naruto smirked.

“All you had to do was ask.” With that said Naruto entered Chouji.

Chouji would ask again and again and again.

End


	2. Naruto/Gaara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispering Sands

Yaoi Ramen Collection Whispering Sands

Gaara/Naruto

Gaara lay naked in bed, thinking of the one he loved. He had his hand on his cock and he was stroking himself. “Oh Naruto, yes touch me more.” Gaara whispered and he started working himself faster. Gaara whimpered as he teased one of his nipples.

“Naruto, I need you please.” Gaara whispered. Gaara brought his hand down to his hole and began to finger himself with one finger. Gaara let out a long moan as he rubbed his sweet spot.

“Yes Naruto more please more.” Gaara groaned in pleasure and he bucked his hips. He added a second finger and Gaara cried out in pleasure.

“Naruto I love you.” Gaara moaned as he came his seed splashing over his chest and abs.

“Wow Gaara I never knew you felt like that.” Naruto’s voice made Gaara gasp and turn to look towards his window. Naruto was being held by his sand and he was only in a pair of boxers. Gaara cursed.

‘I said I wanted Naruto and my sand brought me Naruto. Oh no now he’s going to hate me.’ Gaara’s sand released Naruto and Naruto walked over to Gaara.

“Gaara I’m not disgusted with you or anything in fact if you are up for it I would like to join you for some fun.” Natsu smiled at Gaara and he blushed. Naruto saw Gaara’s growing arousal and smirked. Naruto dropped his boxers and Gaara began to drool.

Naruto’s cock was rock hard, after seeing this Gaara’s insecurities, fears and doubts were drowned out of his head with lust. Gaara reached out to touch Naruto’s cock but Naruto pounced on him before he could touch his arousal.

Naruto pinned Gaara’s arms above his head and rubbed his cock against Gaara’s. Gaara moaned. “Before we can play you need to be cleaned up first.” Naruto brought his mouth to Gaara’s chest and began to lick up the sand boy’s cum.

Gaara shuddered and groaned. Naruto cleaned Gaara’s chest and then worked his tongue over the boy’s stomach. Gaara moaned and his cock twitched. Soon Naruto was face to face with Gaara’s cock. Naruto stroked Gaara’s earning a whimper from him. “This part needs to be cleaned too.” Gaara gasped feeling Naruto’s tongue on his cock.

“Naruto yes feels good.” Gaara moaned as Naruto’s tongue swirled around the sensitive head. Naruto started taking Gaara’s cock into his mouth and started sucking. Gaara bucked off the bed and buried more of his cock into Naruto’s hot mouth.

Naruto moaned around Gaara’s cock and started bobbing his head. Gaara chanted Naruto’s name his face red. Naruto sucked Gaara’s cock down to the root. He buried his nose in Gaara’s hairless crotch, and gave long hard sucks.

“Ah Naruto I’m going to cum.” Gaara moaned. Naruto smirked and pulled off Gaara’s cock earning a whimper from the sand boy. Naruto licked his fingers and brought them down to Gaara’s hole. Just as he pushed one wet finger into Gaara he took Gaara’s cock back into his mouth.

Gaara arched his back and moaned. Naruto slipped a second finger into Gaara. “Ahh Naruto I’m cumming!” Gaara came with aloud moan and Naruto drank Gaara’s juices. Naruto pulled off Gaara’s cock and licked his lips.

Gaara panted and groaned as his cock grew soft. Gaara gasped in pain as a third finger was pushed inside him. Naruto started finger fucking Gaara. Gaara moaned and cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was rubbed. Gaara’s cock started to rise back up to full arousal.

Naruto brought his other hand down to his own cock, and started stroking it. “I’m going to fuck you Gaara, and make you cum again and again.”

“Yes Naruto fuck me, please.” Gaara moaned. He eyed Naruto’s dripping cock and felt a burning need inside his body. Naruto removed his fingers from Gaara’s hole earning a whimper. Naruto positioned his cock at Gaara’s hole and Gaara moaned feeling the heat of his cock.

Naruto smirked at Gaara and began to push in. Gaara flinched at the pain but soon was moaning as he was filled with Naruto’s cock. Naruto had lubed his cock with pre-cum which made it easier but the friction was pleasurable for both boys.

Gaara was soon fully seated on Naruto’s cock, and he shuddered in pleasure. “Naruto I’m so full.”

Naruto chuckled and gripped Gaara’s hips. “I will fill you again and again.” Naruto pulled back to the tip before slamming back in. Gaara cried out in pleasure.

Naruto continued at that pace giving slow hard filling thrusts into Gaara. Gaara moaned as he was filled again and again. His re-aroused cock dripped with pre-cum with each of Naruto’s thrusts.

“You’re really wet Gaara, are you going to come again?” Naruto asked a smirk on his lips. Naruto brought his hand down to stroke Gaara’s cock earning a whimper from the young sand user.

“Naruto please more I want more.” Gaara moaned out. “I want you so much, please Naruto.”

“Oh so you’ve been touching yourself like that a lot haven’t you?” Naruto asked and Gaara blushed. “Well no more you’re my mate now Gaara and you will cum by hand.” Naruto picked up his pace and started fucking Gaara faster and harder while stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Gaara moaned and writhed in pleasure. “Yes Naruto I’m yours, I’m going to cum.”

“Then cum, you look so hot Gaara I want to see more.” Gaara came with a moan of Naruto’s name. Naruto moaned when he felt Gaara tighten around him. He leaned down and kissed Gaara’s lips. Their tongues danced and Gaara whimpered.

Naruto held Gaara close and drove into him deeper. Gaara broke the kiss to moan, and Naruto attacked his neck. “Gaara I’m going to cum.” Naruto said before biting Gaara’s neck.

Gaara gasped. “Yes fill me Naruto.” Naruto gave one final thrust and came. Gaara moaned as he was filled with Naruto’s warm seed. ‘He’s filling me so much.’ Gaara thought and he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

Naruto growled in pleasure and collapsed against Gaara. “Gaara I love you.” Naruto whispered before drifting off to sleep.

Gaara smiled and held Naruto tighter. ‘He loves me, he loves me! Yes Naruto is mine.’ Gaara thought before cuddling up to Naruto and falling asleep as well. Gaara’s sand turned into a blanket and covered the two boys.

The end


	3. Naruto/Kisame

Shark Fin Soup

Kisame sat in a large tub soaking his sore body. Kisame was living in Konoha why because of a certain blonde ninja. Kisame heard the door opened and he smirked. ‘About time.’

Naruto walked into his bathroom and was greeted with his horny shark lover wet naked and hard. “Hey sharky miss me.” Naruto said with a chuckle. Kisame growled at the nickname his lover called him.

“You’re late brat I’m horny now get over here.” Naruto smirked at him and began stripping off his clothes. Kisame licked his lips as each delicious inch of tanned body was revealed to him.

When Naruto took off his pants and boxers Kisame almost jumped out of the tub, but kept his control. Naruto’s cock was rock hard. Naruto walked over his cock bouncing as he walked. Naruto leaned over and kissed Kisame. Kisame locked his hand in Naruto’s locks. Their kiss deepened and Naruto sucked on Kisame’s tongue earning a moan from the shark man.

Naruto broke the kiss and got into the tub. Naruto poked Kisame’s erection with a grin. “For someone who takes so many baths you’re a real dirty boy.”

“Damn brat, clean me up then.” Kisame said with a smirk. Naruto started licking Kisame’s cock earning moans from the shark man. Naruto licked from base to tip. Kisame moaned as Naruto licked around the head. “Fucking brat suck me.”

Naruto smirked at him. “Well since you asked so nice. Itadakimasu!” Naruto consumed Kisame’s cock sucking him down to the root. Kisame arched his back and growled in pleasure. ‘Damn that brat knows how to suck my rod, fuck yes.’

Naruto bobbed his head over Kisame’s cock, as he pulled back he sucked hard and then licked Kisame’s sensitive head, and with each bob down he purred sending pleasing vibrations through Kisame’s rod. “Here it comes brat I’m cumming!”

Kisame came and Naruto pulled back to catch Kisame’s milk in his mouth. Naruto drank Kisame down to the last drop. Kisame’s cock started to soften and Naruto pulled off. Naruto took his hand and brought it to Kisame’s ass and slipped a finger inside him. Kisame groaned in pleasure and his cock twitched.

“Wow sharky you’re really clean and loose down here.” Naruto said giving him a knowing smirk. Kisame blushed.

“Shut up you were six hours late.” Kisame said with a growl. Naruto chuckled and removed his finger and positioned his cock.

“Then I won’t make you wait any longer.” Naruto pushed in and buried his cock deep into Kisame’s ass. Kisame grinned and then moaned in pleasure. Kisame felt Naruto’s cock stretch him and he loved it. “Yes fuck me Naruto fuck me hard.”

“Fuck Kisame your ass feels so good, I’m going to pound you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days.” Naruto said before kissing Kisame. Naruto held Kisame’s hips and began to pound into him. Kisame moaned and bucked as his sweet spot was found and hit roughly.

Water splashed out of the tub as Naruto quickened his pace. Kisame let out a groan and without any touch to his cock he came. Kisame blew his load over his chest and abs. Naruto moaned as Kisame tightened around his length. He buried his hot cock deep into Kisame’s ass and came. Kisame moaned as his ass was filled with hot cum.

“Fuck yeah Naruto, that was amazing.” Kisame groaned.

Kisame gasped when he felt Naruto’s still hard cock move inside him. “Don’t think were done Kisame.” Naruto pulled out and flipped Kisame over. Kisame gasped and groaned as his ass was filled with Naruto’s hard cock again. Naruto started humping his perverted shark lover.

Kisame moaned as he was fucked, by his wild fox lover. Naruto reached around and started fisting his growing arousal. Kisame was chanting Naruto’s name with each hard thrust. Naruto growled and picked up his pace slamming his cock into Kisame’s hole.

“Fuck Naruto I’m going to cum again.” Kisame moaned. Naruto leaned over Kisame’s body and licked his cheek. “Me too Kisame, I’m going to cum again, can I cum inside you again?”

“Fuck yes, I can handle it cum inside me.” Kisame said moaning as his sweet spot got hit hard. Naruto sank his teeth into Kisame’s neck earning a moan from his lover. Naruto sucked on their mating mark and the two came together. Kisame came spilling his seed into the tub. Naruto came spilling his seed into Kisame’s already wet hole.

The two collapsed into the tub sending water over the edge. The two panted as they came down from their sex high.

“Sorry I made you wait so long Kisame.” Naruto said and kissed his cheek. Kisame sighed.

“It’s fine brat, you’re here now so you can make it up to me.” Kisame said with a smirk. Naruto smack his ass.

“Perverted Shark!”

“Sexy Fox.” Kisame replied.

Kisame was taken to Naruto’s bed and they fucked like bunnies.

End


	4. Naruto/Gaara 2

Gaara was filling out paperwork in his office. He had 2 meetings today and they were both long meetings. Gaara grabbed a scroll from his desk. It was delivered by a messenger nin from Konoha. Gaara hoped it was from Naruto.

Gaara unrolled the scroll and was surprised to see a summoning seal. Gaara put his hand on it and there was a poof. Gaara was pushed back slightly and he gasped. “Hey Gaara I’m glad you got my scroll.” Naruto said happily.

Gaara’s face got red. Naruto was standing in front of him in nothing but an orange speedo. Gaara couldn’t help but get aroused. “Naruto what are you doing here?”

“I missed you so I decided to send myself to you.” Naruto pouted slightly. “Are you mad?”

Gaara blushed. “No I just wished you had set up a proper visit. I have a meeting soon.” Gaara sat in his chair and he gasped when Naruto got in between his legs. Naruto used his wind chakra to cut up Gaara’s pants and turned them to shreds. Gaara blushed when he heard Naruto chuckle.

“The kage of sand doesn’t wear underwear, how cute.”

“Naruto what are you doing?” Gaara gasped. His body was mostly covered by Hokage robes but his pants were now destroyed.

Naruto teased Gaara’s arousal with his hand making Gaara shudder. “Like I said I missed you so let’s make up the time we were apart.”

Naruto licked Gaara’s erection earning a moan from the red head. “Naruto!” Before Gaara could do anything a knock came to the door. Gaara quickly pushed Naruto under his desk and pulled up under the desk. “Please Naruto keep quiet.”

“Sure Gaara I’ll be quiet.” Naruto said with a smirk. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief and told the guests to enter. Several Ninja entered. “Reporting for the meeting Gaara-sama.” Gaara nodded. A few more jounin showed up and the meeting began.

Naruto smirked and slipped in between Gaara’s legs. Gaara shivered and cursed. ‘Naruto?!’

Naruto smiled and started sucking Gaara’s cock. Gaara gasped and his face got red. “Is something wrong Gaara-sama?” A ninja asked.

“No I’m fine.” Gaara did his best to hide his emotions, but on the inside he was moaning like a slut as Naruto worked his talented mouth over his cock.

‘Damn Naruto and his hot mouth I’m going to make him pay.’ Gaara thought, but shuddered as Naruto’s tongue licked the underside of his cock.

‘Gaara has been a bad boy, time to play with him.’ Naruto thought with a smirk and started sucking Gaara’s cock harder. Gaara had to focus to keep his emotions in check. Gaara had a tight grip on his desk.

Naruto bobbed his head on Gaara’s hard cock and buried his nose in Gaara’s soft patch of red hair. Naruto gave a hard suck and Gaara lost control. He let out a groan as he came. “Are you okay Gaara-sama?”

“Yes I’m fine, let’s continue the meeting.” Gaara was only half listening, Naruto had milked him and was going back for seconds.

Gaara wanted Naruto bad, he had been busy lately or he would have sent a request for Naruto to visit. It seems his mate was a little upset, and now he had to deal with his horny fox lover’s wrath.

Gaara was able to get through this meeting with his emotions intact but Naruto got two more releases from him. He dismissed the ninja with a job well done.

Gaara would have moved but his next appointment was about to show up. Naruto had removed his mouth from Gaara’s cock and used his hands to play with Gaara’s cock and balls.

“Naruto please stop my next meeting will start soon. I’m sorry for not visiting or sending an invitation please.”

“Oh is this person more important than me?”

“No of course not it’s a ninja who’s requesting to become one of my guards, it’s a part of a training program. I have to interview him and I can’t do that with you distracting me.”

“Then satisfy my lust then I will leave.” Naruto said.

Gaara blushed. “We don’t have time.”

“Sure we do, let’s do it Gaara.” Naruto pushed Gaara back and got out from under the desk. Naruto lowered his speedo and freed his hard cock.

Gaara licked his lips. Gaara couldn’t stop himself he got down on his knees and took Naruto’s cock into his mouth. “Oh, fuck yes, suck my cock Gaara.” Naruto moaned.

Gaara moaned around Naruto’s cock and he started fisting himself as he sucked Naruto’s cock. Naruto laced his fingers in Gaara’s red hair. Gaara lost himself in Naruto’s taste. It had been so long and now he was starving.

Gaara bobbed his head giving hard sucks. Naruto moaned in pleasure. “Gaara I’m close so close.” Gaara moaned in pleasure, sending pleasing vibrations through Naruto’s cock.

Gaara was so lost in his lust he didn’t hear the knock at the door.

Naruto couldn’t hold back he came. “Of fuck Gaara I’m cumming!” Gaara did his best to drink Naruto’s seed.

‘There’s so much…’ Gaara thought. Gaara pulled back and his face got splashed with cum. Naruto vanished in a cloud of smoke causing Gaara to gasp. The door to his office opened and he turned in surprise.

“I see you opened my scroll.” Naruto said walking into the office fully clothed. Gaara stood up. “You really enjoyed my clone didn’t you?”

“Naruto?”

“Hehe, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am here for my interview to became the kage’s guard nin, as a part of a 3 month training program.” Gaara couldn’t help the smile that formed over his lips. He removed his kage robes and stood naked and wet in front of Naruto.

“Get your ass over here Uzumaki.” Gaara growled. Naruto chuckled and locked the door.

Naruto walked over and the two kissed. Gaara purred in pleasure as their tongue’s danced. “You look so cute covered in my seed.” Naruto said and Gaara blushed.

“Shut up Uzumaki, and fuck me.” Gaara groaned.

Naruto bent Gaara over his desk and undid his pants. He freed his arousal, he brought his erection down to Gaara’s tight hole. Naruto pushed in with a hiss. “”Fuck Gaara so tight.”

“We haven’t done it in a while please go slow.” Gaara moaned out. Naruto took his time and slowly pushed his cock into Gaara’s ass. Soon Gaara felt Naruto’s soft blonde hair brush against his rear. “Fuck Naruto so big.”

“And you love every inch of it.” The two started mating like bunnies. The two came together each moaning the others name. Naruto pulled out of Gaara and redid his pants. He picked Gaara up and sat down in Gaara’s chair Gaara placed neatly in his lap.

“So am I your new guard?”

“Of course just promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“No more surprises.”

“Only on your birthday love.” Naruto said and kissed Gaara’s cheek. Gaara sighed but cuddled into his lover.

End


	5. Naruto/Kankuro

Puppet Strings

Kankurou teaches Naruto how to make puppets, and the fun begins.

“Naruto…Naruto…Damn it Naruto where the hell are you?” Kankurou shouted. He was in Naruto’s workshop/bedroom. Kankurou was teaching Naruto how to make puppets and Kankuro was impressed at how quick Naruto picked it up, Naruto held himself up in his room for the last couple of days, and Kankurou had had enough.

He wanted to see what the blonde was working on. He saw a mess of blonde hair peeking underneath the bed sheet. “Sleeping huh?” Kankurou walked over to him and grabbed hold of the blanket. “Wake up Uzumaki.” Kankurou tore off the blanket and gasped. It wasn’t Naruto but a puppet that looked like him.

The puppet sprang to life and captured Kankurou. Kankurou gasped as the puppet’s arm snaked along his own and held them above his head. Kankurou struggled but the puppet held him still. Naruto appeared in front of Kankurou. He had a wide grin Kankurou couldn’t help but blush.

“Looks like I caught a naughty boy trying to take a peek at my work.” Naruto said happily. “Looks like I’m going to have to punish him.” Kankurou blushed and felt his cock start to rise.

“What do you think you’re doing Naruto release me.”

Naruto chuckled. “Oh I plan to just not the way you think.” Naruto said and rubbed the hard on in Kankurou’s pants. Kankurou moaned in pleasure. Naruto pulled away and pulled a chakra string. His puppet doppelganger released wind chakra. The wind chakra tore apart Kankurou’s clothes and his cock sprang into the air.

Kankurou cursed himself for not wearing underwear. His massive rod twitched and dripped with pre-cum. “Wow Kankurou you got a nice tool there.” Naruto said and grabbed Kankurou’s hard cock. Kankurou groaned and felt a spark of pride run through him.

Naruto stroked Kankurou’s hard cock earning whimpers and moans from the puppet user. Naruto’s hand moved up to massage Kankurou’s sensitive head. He then trailed his tongue along Kankurou’s erection.

Kankurou moaned and shuddered in pleasure. ‘Fuck this blonde is driving me crazy no one’s touched my cock like this I’m going to lose it.’

Naruto’s hand left the head of Kankurou’s cock and started playing with Kankurou’s balls. “I’m going to suck you off.” Naruto said and licked his lips. Kankurou groaned.

“Go ahead and try but no one’s ever sucked a sand man down to the root.” Kankurou said and his cock twitched as he saw the determination in Naruto’s eyes. Naruto gave him a sexy smile. Naruto wrapped his lips around Kankurou’s cock, and Kankurou groaned.

Naruto started sucking softly as he took Kankurou down. Kankurou moaned in pleasure and started chanting Naruto’s name as Naruto relaxed his throat and took even more of Kankurou’s cock. Kankurou shook in pleasure.

Naruto purred in pleasure. He bobbed his head a few times before he finally buried his nose in Kankurou’s dark patch of hair. “Oh fuck shit ahh.” Kankurou moaned. ‘Where did he learn this?’

Naruto pulled some chakra strings and his puppet released Kankurou’s arms. Pulling a few more strings the puppets hands came up and teased Kankurou’s erect nipples. “Naruto fuck I’m cumming.”

Naruto pulled back to the head just in time to catch Kankurou’s release. Naruto milked Kankurou of his thick seed. Kankurou came spurt after spurt and he groaned as Naruto drank him down.

Naruto pulled off Kankurou’s twitching arousal and licked his lips. “That was good but I want more.” Naruto said and pulled his chakra strings. His puppet reached down and started stroking Kankurou’s cock. Kankurou moaned and bucked his hips.

Naruto performed a seal and his puppet opened his mouth. Chakra strings fell from its mouth. The strings caught Kankurou’s legs and with one quick movement he was knocked off his feet and held in the air, his legs were spread and his cock balls and ass were exposed.

Kankurou gasped. Naruto coated his fingers in chakra and brought them down to Kankurou’s ass. Kankurou moaned as the chakra finger pushed inside of him. ‘Oh fuck it feels so good, damn he’s good at this. Shit I want more.’

Naruto added a second chakra coated finger and Kankurou moaned in pleasure. Naruto pulled some chakra strings and his puppet started stroking Kankurou’s cock again. When Naruto added a third finger Kankurou came moaning Naruto’s name.

Naruto didn’t stop as Kankurou’s cock grew soft. He fucked Kankurou with his fingers and made his puppet stroke Kankurou’s cock. Kankurou was drooling he bucked back with a moan when Naruto found his sweet spot.

Kankurou’s soft member became the hard monster again. Naruto fucked Kankurou’s ass harder with his fingers making sure to hit Kankurou’s sweet spot again and again.

“I’ll give you a choice Kankurou I can fuck you with my rod or I can have my puppet fuck you.” Naruto said and pulled some chakra strings and the puppets massive rod came out. Kankurou blushed.

“Yours fuck me with yours, please.” Kankurou moaned he was so hot he needed to get fucked now. <strong>“Puppet Substitution Jutsu.”</strong>

Naruto and his puppet switched places. The puppet held Kankurou it’s cock sliding alongside Kankurou’s. The puppet held Kankurou’s legs leaving Kankurou to res against Naruto. Naruto had divested his clothes in the switch and Kankurou felt Naruto’s heat and it made him shiver. 

Naruto’s hard cock slid along Kankurou’s virgin entrance. “Fuck Naruto your huge too.”

“That’s right I modeled my puppet’s rod after my own.” Naruto pushed his cock against Kankurou’s stretched hole.

“Wait, wait oh fuck!!!” Naruto’s cock pierced Kankurou’s body and Kankurou cried out in pleasure/pain. “It hurts.”

“Don’t worry, I will make you feel good.” Naruto pulled some strings and his puppet’s cock started to vibrate. Kankurou howled in pleasure as the vibration rod rubbed against his cock. As Kankurou’s pleasure increased his body relaxed allowing Naruto to push more of his cock inside of him. Kankurou moaned in pleasure.

When Naruto was fully seated inside Kankurou he kissed the puppet users neck. “Naruto I’m no fragile doll I won’t break fuck me please.”

Naruto started to move his hard thrusts made Kankurou rub against the vibrating rod. Naruto found his sweet spot quickly. Kankurou tried to hold back his release but the vibrations and the hard fucking was making him lose it.

“Oh fuck Naruto I’m cumming.” Kankurou came spraying over Naruto’s puppet. His puppet held the same grin as Naruto and it made Kankurou blush. Naruto moaned as Kankurou tightened around him he buried his cock as deep as he could and came. He spilled his seed deep into Kankurou’s ass.

Naruto pulled his still hard cock out of Kankurou. “Alright let me go now.” Kankurou said as he came down from his sex high.

“Oh I don’t think so you came to see the progress of my puppets what better way than to show you.” Kankurou was dropped onto the floor and was moved onto his hands and knees. Kankurou groaned as he felt the vibrating rod pressed against his hole.

He looked up and saw his horny blonde student. He pulled some chakra strings and the puppet pushed in. Kankurou moaned in pleasure. The puppet held his hips and drove the vibrating rod into him again and again. Kankurou gasped and groaned in pleasure.

Naruto positioned his cock at Kankurou’s lips. “Suck me puppet sensei.” Kankurou stared at the hard cock that was just pounding into his ass. Naruto nudged his lips and Kankurou opened his mouth. Naruto thrust home and Kankurou started sucking him.

“Fuck that feels good.” Naruto moaned.

Kankurou came again as he was fucked by the blondes puppet. He had no idea what kind of puppets the perverted blond could create but he would be happy to test each and every one of them.

End


	6. Naruto/Chouji 2

Chouji’s bath

Chouji Akimichi age 16 was enjoying his bath at the hot spring. ‘Hmm baths are such a good way to relax.’ Chouji let out a content sigh.

Chouji heard the slighting door, and turned. “Hey Chouji.” Naruto said walking into the bath house his towel over his shoulder his soft cock and balls hanging out. Chouji’s cock sprang up painfully hard. Chouji had to hold it down. Naruto was oblivious to Chouji’s problem.

When Naruto got even closer, Chouji could see Naruto was tanned with no lines. ‘He must sun bathe naked.’ Chouji thought his cock twitching painfully. Chouji whimpered and Naruto heard him. He saw Chouji’s flushed face.

“Hey Chouji you still there or did the heat knock you out.” Naruto said squatting by the edge of the pool. Chouji got an eyeful of crotch. Chouji had an excellent sense of smell, and Naruto’s musk was making him drool. ‘He’s fucking huge and he smells so good.’ Chouji thought.

Chouji shivered and his cock started leaking pre-cum. “Fuck Me.” Chouji said out loud. He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth. He backed away from Naruto who was smirking. Then he followed Naruto’s eyes and he realized his cock was poking out of the water.

Chouji immediately covered himself. Naruto’s smirk grew. “Didn’t know you liked me like that.” He said looking at Chouji’s flushed form. Chouji was speechless as he saw Naruto’s cock slowly grow hard to full arousal.

Once he saw that hard rod Chouji could not deny he wanted Naruto. Naruto moved to sitting on the edge of the bath. He stroked his cock. “Let’s have some fun Chouji.” He said pointing his cock at Chouji. Chouji licked his lips he went over to Naruto and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He licked the head of the blondes cock earning a moan.

Chouji licked the first few drops that collected at the head. He moaned at the taste, it tasted amazing. He immediately wanted more so he stared sucking. Naruto removed his hand and let Chouji suck his cock.

Chouji took more and more of the blonde vessels cock, the moans and growls of pleasure egged him on. Soon Chouji had Naruto down to the root he buried his nose in Naruto’s blonde hair. He inhaled Naruto’s musk and it made him dizzy with lust. He groaned around the hard length making the blonde vessel moan in pleasure.

Chouji started bobbing his head enjoying the taste of Naruto’s cock. “Fuck, your loving my cock Chouji.” He said running his hands through Chouji’s thick hair. Chouji moaned around Naruto’s cock.

With only a moan as a warning Naruto came. He blew his load into Chouji’s mouth. Chouji pulled back to the head to get his treat, but Naruto didn’t give him just a treat he gave him a full meal. Naruto didn’t cum in spurts he came in one massive load, and he was still cumming.

Chouji swallowed as much as he could before he was forced off Naruto’s cock and got a face full of seed. Chouji shivered. ‘He came so much.’ He thought as he licked his lips enjoying the taste of Naruto’s seed. Chouji gasped seeing Naruto’s still hard cock.

“You’re still hard.” Chouji gasped and Naruto got into the water. He got up to Chouji and started rubbing their cocks together. Chouji shivered in pleasure and moaned. Naruto licked up his seed off Chouji’s face. Once Chouji’s face was clean Naruto summoned a clone who lifted Chouji out off the water. “Naruto?!” The original Naruto went down to suck Chouji’s stiff rod. Chouji moaned at the sudden attack on his cock.

Naruto made sure to lick every inch of his rod before taking it into his mouth and sucking Chouji like a pro. “Naruto no one’s ever done this to me oh god it’s so good.” He moaned as Naruto started bobbing his head. Naruto purred around Chouji’s cock earning a cry of ecstasy from the Akamichi heir.

‘If he’s like that he’s going to love this.’ He thought and soon Naruto took Chouji down to the root. Chouji cried tears of joy as he laced his hands in the original Naruto’s hair. Naruto’s clone started kissing Chouji’s neck.

Chouji lost control and came down Naruto’s throat. Naruto had to pull back or choke. Naruto pulled back and swallowed Chouji’s seed. Naruto pulled off Chouji’s spent cock and licked his lips. “Your delicious Chouji you could bottle your crème and sell it.” Chouji blushed at Naruto’s words. The original Naruto pulled away he nodded to his clone, and the clone changed his hold on Chouji.

Naruto kissed Chouji hard. Chouji groaned in pleasure. When Naruto broke the kiss Chouji smiled. “So what next?” Chouji said a little shyly. Naruto grinned. “Well you came here to relax and have a bath and that’s what you’re going to get.”

Chouji gasped as Naruto started licking his body. He started at Chouji’s feet and then worked his way up his legs. He avoided Chouji’s crotch and started licking up Chouji’s torso. Chouji shivered and moaned. Then Naruto pulled away and dismissed his clone. Chouji was dropped back into the spring. He pulled Chouji close his back to Naruto’s chest.

Naruto’s hand went under water to tease Chouji’s hole. Chouji groaned as Naruto’s finger entered him Naruto fingered Chouji while his other hand went to play with Chouji’s balls. Chouji moaned. Naruto pushed in a second finger, he stretched him and Chouji moaned. “Naruto waters pouring inside me.” Naruto just chuckled and added a third finger. “Ahh so much, Naruto it feels so good more.”

“Do you want this?” Naruto said poking Chouji with his hard cock. Chouji blushed. “Yes I want it.”

“What do you want?” Naruto said smirking. Chouji groaned as Naruto hit his sweet spot inside him. “Your..c-c-c-cock, I want it inside me.”

“Good boy.” Naruto said and removed his fingers and positioned his cock. Naruto pushed in and Chouji moaned. “You’re so hot and tight Chouji.”

“Naruto’s so big.”

Naruto went slow filling Chouji with his hard cock. Once Naruto was fully seated both moaned in pleasure. “I’m so full Naruto’s hard cock inside me so good.”

Naruto chuckled and started moving, going slow at first but as Chouji moaned he picked up his pace. Naruto found Chouji’s sweet spot and Chouji arched his back a moaned in pleasure. ‘Hehe found it.’ He thought. He then gripped Chouji’s hips and started pounding into him.

Chouji moaned Naruto’s name each time his sweet spot was hit, and as Naruto quickened his pace, Chouji was chanting Naruto’s name.

“Naruto I’m going to cum.” Chouji moaned and Naruto formed a seal. “Well can’t have you pouring your seed into the bath.” Naruto summoned another clone and the clone consumed Chouji’s cock. Chouji arched his back and his toes curled as he came. He blew his load and his clone milked Chouji’s seed.

Naruto moaned as Chouji clamped down hard on his stiff cock. “Here it comes Chouji!!” He moaned and came. Chouji whimpered as he was filled with one of Naruto’s massive loads. With his release his clone vanished, and Naruto fell back against the edge of the bath taking Chouji with him. Naruto rubbed Chouji’s belly and the two kissed.

“This was amazing Chouji.”

“Hey Naruto can I take baths at your house from now on?” Chouji said blushing. Naruto chuckled and gave Chouji’s growing cock a squeeze.

“Sure!” Naruto said with a grin. The two tired and spent were soothed to sleep by the baths warm waters.

End


	7. Naruto/Kiba

Dog Sense

Naruto was pissed off. “Damn fucking Kiba, he starts talking trash then challenges me to another 1 on 1 fight.” Naruto punched the air out of frustration. “He’s pissing me off, almost every day he picks a fight with me.”

“Naruto-kun!” Hana Inuzuka shouted running towards him. “Oh hey your Kiba’s sister, what's up?”

“Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you about Kiba.” Hana spoke, and Naruto growled at the name Kiba. “Please I won’t take long. Follow me.”

Naruto sighed. He followed Hana to a secluded spot. “Alright I can tell my brother has been pissing you off, I thought you might like to know why.”

Naruto nodded. Hana took a deep breath. “My brother has feelings for you.” At Naruto’s shocked and confused look, Hana decided to be clear. “My brother is in love with you, has been for a long time now.”

“Then why is he picking fights with me?” Naruto spoke and Hana was happy there was no disgust in his voice. “My brother is an idiot, just flat out stupid.” Naruto chuckled at that. “He picks fights with you so you focus your attention on him. We of the Inuzuka clan are possessive, and Kiba sees you as his mate, his alpha, so being the idiot he is instead of confessing to you he picks fights so he can spend time with you.”

Naruto grinned. “Thanks Hana I know how to handle Kiba now.” Hana smiled at him and left him to handle her idiot brother.

Kiba waited for Naruto to show up, he was getting restless. Kiba was always worried he would push Naruto too far, and ruin everything. His fears were lifted when he caught Naruto’s scent coming towards him. Kiba got ready, but he wasn’t ready when Naruto stepped into the clearing. Kiba’s jaw dropped and all his blood rushed south.

Naruto was barefoot, wearing very tight orange shorts that showed off his natural bulge. He was also wearing an orange vest that showed off his tan torso. Kiba was drooling and he felt his pants become too tight. Naruto grinned at Kiba’s reaction. The dog boy was eyeing his body up and down. Naruto smirked evilly, he loved baggy clothes because it allowed him to breathe, but to teach the dog boy a lesson he decided to pull out his tight clothes. It worked.

Kiba was lost in perverted thought. “So Kiba you wanted to fight me bring it on.” Naruto formed the Rasengan. Naruto rushed at Kiba and Kiba reacted too late. He was hit by Naruto’s special Rasengan. The wind chakra whipped around Kiba and shredded his clothing down to his boxers. Kiba was thrown back onto his back and was freed from his lustful stupor.

Kiba groaned as he sat, only to curse as Naruto pushed him back with his foot. “Naruto what the hell?” 

“Hmm shouldn’t that be my line.” Naruto said and rubbed his foot against Kiba’s bound arousal. Kiba gasped and moaned. “Look at you so hard and needy, don’t you have some explaining to do?”

Kiba blushed, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Naruto started rubbing Kiba’s arousal with his foot causing the dog boy to whimper and moan. “Naruto…ah!” Kiba wasn’t prepared for this, and lost control. Kiba came spraying his seed in his boxers.

“What a dirty puppy. It seems he needs to be taught a lesson.” Naruto quickly removed Kiba’s soiled boxers. Kiba gasped as the air caressed his nude body. “Naruto?”

“Submit to your alpha.” Naruto said and Kiba gasped his cock springing back to life. Naruto narrowed his eyes and Kiba yelped. Kiba got on his knees keeping his legs spread. He exposed his neck and kept his hands behind his back. Naruto stroked his cheek and Kiba growled in pleasure.

“Such a dumb dog, picking fights with me, when he should have just told me his feelings.” Naruto smacked Kiba upside the head.

“How do you…Hana?!” Kiba gasped. Naruto grinned and began stripping off his clothing. Kiba’s anger towards his sister was drowned by his lust for Naruto. “You’re bigger than imagined.” Kiba mumbled.

“Do you touch yourself when you think of me?” Naruto said and nudged Kiba’s cock with his foot.

“Yes…” Kiba whimpered. “Do you enjoy it when I touch you?” Naruto asked caressing Kiba’s cheek. “Yes…” Kiba growled out. “Do you love me?” Naruto asked his hand tilting Kiba’s chin to look him in the eye. “Yes!” Kiba moaned.

“Then why didn’t you tell me sooner, you idiot.” Naruto said bopping Kiba on the head. Kiba whimpered and clutched his aching head. “I didn’t think you would want me.” Kiba whimpered.

“Does this say I don’t want you?” Naruto said and brought his aching erection to Kiba’s lips. Kiba’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. He inhaled Naruto’s musky scent and shivered. “Want to become my bitch Kiba?”

“Yes!!” Kiba barked. Naruto nudged Kiba’s lips with his arousal and Kiba opened up. Kiba sucked each inch as Naruto pushed in. Kiba relaxed his throat and consumed Naruto’s cock down to the root. Kiba loved it. He was moaning at Naruto’s taste. The scent of Naruto’s musk drove Kiba crazy in lust and made him drool. Naruto’s golden hair tickled Kiba’s nose.

Kiba bobbed his head and slurped Naruto’s cock. “Fuck Kiba.” Naruto moaned and laced his fingers in Kiba’s brown hair. Kiba moaned around Naruto’s erection sending pleasing vibrations through him. “Do you want my milk Bitch?” Naruto asked with a smirk. Kiba looked up pleading. Naruto tightened his grip in Kiba’s locks.

Naruto came with a moan and Kiba drank down Naruto’s massive load. ‘So fucking good!!!’ Kiba groaned and came spraying his seed onto the ground. Kiba shivered in his release and started cleaning Naruto’s cock.

Naruto pulled Kiba of his cock. “You really are a dirty puppy, on your back.” Naruto ordered and Kiba obeyed. “Now Bitch show me how you touch yourself when you think of me, and know that I will be watching your every move.”

Kiba shivered. He reached down and started stroking his cock. He started growling and moaning. “Naru ah love you touch me, touch me more!” Kiba was loud very loud, Naruto was surprised the whole village didn’t know about Kiba’s feelings. Kiba was drooling and bucking into his fist.

Kiba brought his hand to his lips and sucked on 2 of his fingers. Kiba loved feeling Naruto’s eyes on him it aroused him so much. He brought his 2 wet fingers down to his hole and slammed the both in him. Kiba started fucking himself with his fingers. “Fuck me Naruto-sama pound me faster oh fuck harder.”

Naruto could not deny it watching Kiba play with himself was hot, and knowing he did this thinking of him was even hotter. He caught Kiba’s eyes and Kiba moaned and came he blew his load all over his chest and abs.

Naruto removed Kiba’s hand and positioned his cock. “I’m going to fuck you Kiba again and again.”

Kiba moaned, feeling Naruto’s hard cock nudge at his hole. He pushed in and Kiba barked in pain mixed pleasure. Naruto buried his cock in Kiba’s tight ass. Once he was fully seated in Kiba’s tight ass he felt Kiba spasm. Kiba came spraying his seed all over himself again. Kiba was drooling and panting he felt Naruto’s heated length inside him and he had lost control.

Kiba wrapped his legs around Naruto and started rocking against him. “Naru please move.” Naruto didn’t hold back he gave Kiba hard long thrusts. Kiba moaned Naruto’s name with each thrust. “Yes Naruto I love it your big cock pounding me. I love it.”

Naruto humped Kiba and he submitted taking each thrust with pleasure. Kiba came again. “You stupid dog to think we could have been fucking instead of fighting each other.” Naruto said and removed himself from Kiba’s ass only to flip him over and enter him again. Kiba howled in pleasure. Naruto started smacking Kiba’s ass with each of his thrusts.

Kiba yelped and howled. “Fuck your squeezing my cock so hard you love getting spanked don’t you.”

“Yes more punish me more!” Kiba moaned.

“Touch yourself bitch show me how much you love it.” Kiba obeyed and started working his cock. “I’m going to cum inside you Kiba get ready.”

“Oh Naruto!!!” Kiba moaned as he came, Kiba clamped down hard on Naruto’s cock. Naruto gripped Kiba’s hips in a bruising grip and came deep inside Kiba. Kiba howled in pleasure and revealed his neck. Naruto sank his teeth into Kiba’s neck and poured his chakra into the wound. The two males moaned and spasmed both the fox and dog came from the pleasure of their mating. 

The two males collapsed against each other. “Hey Naruto does this make us lovers?”

“Kiba.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re an idiot.” Naruto said and Kiba frowned. “But I love you.” Naruto said kissing Kiba’s pouting lips.

The end


	8. Naruto/Kakashi

Chilled

Naruto X Kakashi

While on a mission in the cold mountainous regions the two ninja got hot and close together. Kakashi finds his student is full of surprises.

Snow whipped around the two males as they trudged through the waist length high of snow. The two ninja were cold and wet. The cold winds cut through them like a knife. “Kakashi-sensei we need to find some shelter the snow is getting worse.” Naruto said shielding his eyes from the violent snow.

Kakashi nodded and activated his Sharingan. His Sharingan helped him see a small cave. “Let’s go Naruto.” Kakashi said and Naruto followed. When they hit the mouth of the cave Kakashi unpacked his things. “We will stay here tonight.” Kakashi was carrying his things into the cave when shards of ice fell from the roof of the cave.

“Kakashi-sensei look out!!!” Naruto shouted, and Kakashi broke the ice with a kunai easily. “Ha ha you worry too much Naruto.” When Kakashi stepped out of the cave he was hit with a mountain of snow. “Ahhhh sensei!!!!”

Naruto dug Kakashi out of the snow, and carried him into the cave. Kakashi had been knocked out and his body was shaking from the cold. ‘Gah Kakashi-sensei is so careless.’

Naruto sighed and started stripping his sensei. He made a small fire near a rock and laid his sensei’s clothes on the rock to dry. Naruto then went to work on keeping his sensei warm. Naruto laid his sleeping bag on the ground and then stripped out of his clothes. Naruto laid Kakashi on the bag and cuddled up to him.

He chuckled when he felt his sensei go hard against him. “Pervert Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi was having such a nice dream, he was being held by someone warm and it made him excited. He slowly opened his eyes and he gasped at the golden hair he saw. ‘Naruto is holding me, naked he’s naked I’m naked, and I’m hard!!!’

“Glad to see you’re awake sensei.” Naruto said smiling at him. Kakashi shivered and then moaned when a wave of heat washed over him. It was coming from Naruto’s seal a large amount of heat was wrapping around them.

Kakashi groaned and ground his hips into Naruto’s. “Hmm Sensei is being perverted again you have been rubbing against me like that off and on. Look what you caused…” Naruto said and raised his hips to reveal his own hard rod. Kakashi gulped at the size of it.

“So sensei let’s get warm together.” Naruto said before sliding his erection against Kakashi’s. Kakashi groaned and ground his arousal against Naruto’s. “Wait Naruto we can’t do this.”

“Sure we can what better way to keep warm than to have sex.” Naruto said with a grin. ‘Jiraiya what have you been teaching him.’ Kakashi thought as he felt a finger probe his entrance. Kakashi moaned and bucked back against the finger. Naruto chuckled and quickly added a second and then a third. Kakashi moaned happily as his sweet spot was found.

“Come on Sensei let it out your cocks dripping a lot and I can tell you want to cum.”

Kakashi moaned as Naruto grinded against him harder. Naruto licked Kakashi’s erect nipple sending a shiver down Kakashi’s body. Naruto kissed along Kakashi’s chest then licked the other one. Kakashi moaned again. “Your nipples sure are sensitive sensei I wonder if you will cum if I suck on them.”

Kakashi blushed. ‘This kid is serious, guess I can’t go against Konoha’s #1 surprise oh shit!!!!’ Kakashi’s mind was shut down as Naruto finger fucked him and sucked on his nipple. “Fuck Naruto I’m cumming!!!” Kakashi blew his load, and a big one at that. His seed splashed and coated both his and Naruto’s abs and chests and some splashed on Kakashi’s mask.

“Hey sensei your mask is all dirty, will you take it off?” Naruto said licking some of the cum off his mask. Kakashi blushed and used one hand to remove his mask. Naruto blushed at Kakashi’s handsome face. Naruto kissed Kakashi hard and Kakashi got a full taste of Naruto’s kissing skills.

Kakashi was hard as a rock just from the kiss and as Naruto’s tongue played with his own he was getting wet. Naruto started moving his fingers again and Kakashi was moaning into his mouth. Naruto broke the kiss and started licking him. From his cheek down to his neck and when he heard his sensei hiss he latched onto that spot and started sucking on it.

“Ahh Naruto please I want it now, stop teasing your sensei.”

Naruto pulled his mouth away and removed his fingers. Kakashi groaned and lifted his hips. Naruto positioned his cock at Kakashi’s waiting hole. Naruto buried himself deep into his sensei’s body with one thrust. Kakashi closed his eyes in pure pleasure, he moaned Naruto’s name.

Naruto held his sensei’s hips and started pounding into him. Kakashi moaned as his sweet spot was found sending sparks of pleasure shooting through his body. Naruto smirked as he looked over his sensei’s body. His panting face, his erect cum coated nipples and chest, his sweaty and cum covered torso, and his rod which dripped pre-cum with each of his thrusts.

“You’re so sexy sensei, I’m going to make sure you stay nice and warm.”

Kakashi blushed at the hidden intent behind those words. Not that he was complaining. Naruto brought him to release again and again. Naruto in turn filled Kakashi with his own release again and again. The two fucked for hours, their moans causing a small avalanche that covered the mouth of the cave.

The two horny males paid no notice, both high on sex and heat. Kakashi could no longer voice his pleasure instead just smiled as he found yet another release. The silver haired jounin felt his body start to relax and he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

Naruto saw this and channeled his chakra to his manhood and he released a massive load. Naruto sighed in pleasure as he filled Kakashi with his massive load. Naruto remained inside Kakashi and lay on top of him. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his blonde student. The two were cloaked in chakra heat and slept until morning.

Kakashi woke up to a warm tongue bathing him. “Hey sensei were kinda snowed in, we need your fire jutsu to get out.”

Kakashi looked from the snow covered entrance to the naked blonde. “I’m too cold to use my fire jutsu, if you’re up to warming me up we can get out of here in a few hours.”

“Sure sensei!!” Naruto said before pouncing on his perverted sensei.

End


	9. Naruto/Kiba 2

Puppy Training

Kiba X Naruto

Kiba was waiting for his Master. He was naked except for a dark brown collar and horny, his cock stood rock hard from a dark nest of hair. Kiba knew his master had rules, and one of them was to not touch himself without permission, but he was so horny. He snuck over to Naruto’s hamper and grabbed a pair of Naruto’s underwear. Kiba plopped back onto Naruto’s bed, and took a big whiff he groaned in pleasure. ‘Fuck Naruto smells so good.’ He thought and brought his hand down to his cock.

He started pumping his cock as he sniffed Naruto’s underwear. He worked his cock faster. He closed his eyes and focused solely on Naruto’s scent and the pleasure of jerking off.

This however was a mistake because he was so lost in his self pleasure he didn’t hear Naruto come home, open the door, call his name, and when Naruto entered his room to see Kiba being naughty. Normally Kiba’s sense of smell would have told him his master was here, but since he was nose deep in Naruto’s underwear, it didn’t.

Kiba came hard arching his back his toes curling on the bed, he growled Naruto’s name.

“Kiba!!” Naruto growled and Kiba yelped. Kiba didn’t bother to cover himself he knew he was in trouble. He dropped Naruto’s underwear and crawled on all fours over to him. “Hmm it seems you need to be retrained.” Naruto said and began stripping out of his clothes he stopped when he reached his boxers.

Kiba eyed his sexy master and his cock got hard again. Naruto grabbed Kiba’s arousal and gave it a squeeze. “Ahh Naruto-sama!!!”

“Such a horny mutt.” Naruto said and fisted the dog boy’s cock. Naruto removed his hand from Kiba’s arousal and earned a whimper. Naruto went over and pulled out a box that Kiba knew of all too well. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and tossed him onto the bed. Kiba was rolled over quickly. Kiba whimpered as he felt the familiar click of a cock ring being put on the base of his cock.

“Please Naruto-sama I’m sorry.” Kiba whined and reached out to touch his master. One look from Naruto made him freeze. “Broken rules lead to punishment, or is my perverted puppy to afraid to handle it.”

“I will take my punishment Naruto-sama.” Kiba said panting. “Good, touch yourself.” Naruto ordered Kiba obeyed and started working his bound cock. Naruto went and grabbed a new toy from the box. Naruto connected a leash from his collar down to his cock ring. Now with each of Kiba’s moans and groans it sent pleasing vibrations to his cock.

Kiba whimpered and moaned helplessly as his master watched him pleasure himself. He caught the scent of his master’s arousal and it only fueled his pleasure. Naruto watched as pre-cum dripped from his puppy’s arousal.

Kiba was fucking his hand as he found his release only to have it held back. Kiba whimpered. Naruto fondled Kiba’s balls and this earned a pained moan from the Inuzuka. “Please Naruto-sama the ring take it off.”

This earned a slap to his rear. Naruto sat on the bed and pulled Kiba over his lap. Kiba whimpered and moaned. His moans continued to send waves of pleasure through his bound arousal. Naruto proceeded to spank his perverted puppy causing Kiba to yelp and moan. The blonde grinned he loved his little masochist pup.

When Naruto was done spanking Kiba his ass was red, and tears of pain and frustration ran down his cheeks. Naruto grabbed another toy from the box, this one was a large vibrator. He dangled it in front of Kiba’s face. “Get it wet puppy or take it dry.”

Kiba moaned and started licking the toy. Once Naruto saw it was ready he brought it down to Kiba’s twitching hole. Naruto pushed the head of the toy in and turned it on. Kiba moaned as the vibrating toy was pushed in inch by inch. Soon Kiba was filled by the toy and Naruto increased the vibrating power.

Kiba had another release but was held back. “Naru hurts please…”

“Not yet pup, when I am inside you, you will cum and only when I am inside you.” The blonde master spoke and Kiba moaned. “Then may I suck your cock master!?”

Naruto liked the sound of that he attached a base to the vibrator. “You can but you must ride the toy as you do.” Kiba moved onto the ground and he shivered as his balls rested on the cold floor. Naruto dropped his boxers and Kiba drooled at the sight. Naruto’s thick hard rod standing from a nest of golden hair slightly wet from pre-cum.

Naruto moved in front of Kiba and positioned his cock at Kiba’s lips. Kiba started riding the toy and took Naruto’s cock in his mouth. Kiba sucked his master’s huge rod down to the root, burying his nose in Naruto’s golden curls. Kiba moaned as he inhaled Naruto’s raw manly scent. “Better than my underwear Kiba?” Naruto asked with a moan.

Kiba moaned his reply. ‘So much better.’ Kiba bobbed his head slurping and sucking Naruto’s arousal as he rode the toy.

Naruto gripped his puppy’s dark locks and moaned as he sucked him. “You are such a good puppy suck my bone.” Kiba moaned at his master’s words. He sucked harder and fisted his cock on instinct. Naruto moaned Kiba’s name as he came he flooded his dog boys mouth. Kiba moaned as he drank down his master’s milk.

Naruto enjoyed the look on his puppies face. ‘He came again, he’s had enough punishment time to take my puppy’s sweet ass.’

Naruto pulled his still hard manhood free from Kiba’s lips and pushed his pup onto his back. Without turning the toy off he pulled it out of Kiba’s tight ass. Kiba moaned Naruto’s name.

Naruto spread Kiba’s legs and positioned his arousal at Kiba’s waiting hole. With one hard thrust he buried his erection inside Kiba’s ass. Kiba screamed Naruto’s name, Naruto growled and undid Kiba’s cock ring. Kiba blew his load his seed splashed all over his face, chest, abs, and the rest spilled over his cock and balls.

Naruto wasted no time and started pounding into his puppy’s ass. Kiba howled in pleasure and Naruto started fisting his abused cock. Naruto leaned down and started licking the cum off Kiba’s face. “Such a dirty puppy I have.”

Kiba only moaned. Naruto found Kiba’s sweet spot and proceeded to abuse it. Kiba chanted Naruto’s name with each thrust. “Are you going to break my rules again?”

Kiba viciously shook his head no. “Answer me!” Naruto said and gave his cock a squeeze.

“Yes I won’t ever break your rules again.”

“Good boy, now let us cum together.” Naruto sped up his pace and Kiba howled. The two males found their release together as Naruto came he sank his teeth into Kiba’s shoulder. Kiba moaned as he sprayed his seed all over Naruto’s stroking hand.

Naruto pulled out of his spent pup and started licking the boy clean. The Inuzuka panted in pleasure and once he was clean Naruto picked him up. He laid Kiba back in bed and got in bed with him. Kiba cuddled up to his master. “Sorry for breaking your rules master.”

“It’s forgiven pup, but next time the punishment will be worse.” Naruto said and felt Kiba get hard against him. Kiba blushed and Naruto grinned.

“Perverted Pup.”

“You still love me though.”

“Of course.”

The End


	10. Naruto/Kakashi 2

Truth in Capture

Naruto X Kakashi

Naruto steals Kakashi’s precious book and uses it to lure Kakashi out. He captures his sensei and has fun with him.

Kakashi raced through the forest, looking for Naruto. Naruto had stolen his book and he was determined to get it back. He found his book tied up dangling from a tree. Kakashi scouted the area and checked for traps. Kakashi was confused when he saw no traps. Kakashi freed his book and opened the pages.

His eyes widened when he saw a paper with a seal on it. Smoke whipped out and covered Kakashi’s body. Kakashi found himself completely naked no headband, no mask nothing. He was also tied up in ropes. His wrists bound together and tied above his head and a long rope holding him up off the ground. More ropes held his body some covered his nipples the others held his cock and balls another running along the crack of his ass. His legs were tied together.

Naruto stood there with three ropes both going up to the trees and Kakashi guessed they were connected to the ropes that held his body. Naruto was only in a pair of orange boxers and Kakashi had to admit his student was sexy. Kakashi also had a fetish for bondage with no mate he had no one to act with it but it seems his student wanted to play with him.

Naruto chuckled. “Sensei is so hard just from getting bound, so hot.” Naruto said and pulled one of the ropes. Kakashi moaned as the rope moved across his nipples along his cock and balls and up along his crack. Kakashi moaned and his erection started leaking.

Naruto pulled another rope and Kakashi was lifted higher in the air. Naruto went over to Kakashi’s feet and began to rub them. Kakashi moaned and Naruto gave his feet a skilled massage. Kakashi glared as the blonde boy grinned. “Ninja’s feet are sensitive. I wonder how this will feel.” Naruto leaned and licked Kakashi’s feet. Kakashi moaned and shivered.

“I see your enjoying that Sensei.” Naruto said poking Kakashi’s arousal. Naruto licked Kakashi’s feet going as far as sucking on his toes. The silver haired man shivered in delight. The blonde proceeded to kiss his way up his sensei’s bound legs.

Naruto pulled the second string so he was face to face with his sensei’s crotch. Kakashi was in both heaven and hell. He had his students hot breath caressing his crotch and he was living one of his greatest fantasies but he wasn’t allowed to touch the blonde and he was completely at the blondes mercy which excited him but his pride would not let him beg for more.

Naruto’s tongue brushed against his sac. Naruto pulled the rope away from Kakashi’s balls before taking them into his mouth. Kakashi moaned as his balls were sucked on by his student. “Do you want more Sensei?” Naruto said pulling off Kakashi’s sac.

Kakashi refused to respond this caused Naruto to pout. He grabbed the rope and made it snap back against his sensei’s balls. Kakashi yelped. Naruto spun his sensei around and pulled the rope away from Kakashi’s ass exposing his pink hole. The fox vessel blew on the hole and his sensei moaned and thrashed around in his bonds.

Naruto let his tongue out to tease his sensei’s tight ass hole. The silver haired Jounin moaned as he was tongue fucked by the blonde boy. Kakashi wanted to beg for more, but didn’t he continued to moan in pleasure.

The blonde gave a quick slap to his sensei’s pale ass and earned a moan from the man. Naruto moved back to the three ropes and pulled on the third one. This time Kakashi was lowered, he was on his knees. Naruto pinched Kakashi’s reddened nipples and kissed any exposed part of skin he could reach.

Kakashi shuddered and moaned his cock was painfully hard now. He wanted to cum so bad it hurt. Naruto went up to lick Kakashi’s hairless pit and Kakashi moaned. The blonde fox moved to kiss and nip at Kakashi’s neck.

Naruto pulled back and went to kiss Kakashi only to have him blush and turn his head away. “Wait Naruto there’s a reason I wear a mask. The first person I kiss is like a marriage contract, this is fun for a game but you can’t want anything so serious.”

Naruto slapped Kakashi. He grabbed his silver hair and slammed his lips to his own. Kakashi blushed and moaned and lost his control he came hard coating the rope in cum as well as his abs and crotch.

“I love you Kakashi, I learned about your fetish so I stole your book to lure you here. I want you so your mine and this is going to be more than a onetime thing.” Naruto said as he broke the kiss. Kakashi smiled at him.

“I love you too Naruto. Fuck me I would be honored to become yours.” Kakashi said all forms of pride melting away. ‘I am already yours but fucking me would feel better than a kiss.’

Naruto dropped his boxers and his hard cock sprang into the air. Kakashi drooled and his cock got hard again. “I’m going to use your mouth to get me wet.” Naruto said with a grin and Kakashi shivered. He could tell Naruto would be the perfect dom for him. He opened his mouth when he felt Naruto grip his locks.

Naruto thrust his cock into his sensei’s mouth and proceeded to fuck his sweet mouth. Kakashi moaned and bobbed his head meeting Naruto’s thrusts. Kakashi slurped Naruto’s hard on and earned moans from the blonde.

“Fuck Kakashi-sensei you’re really good at this.” Naruto’s praise made Kakashi hornier. “I think I’ll cum in that sweet mouth of yours first, here it cums!!!” Naruto came hard and Kakashi was shocked at the large amount of seed. Kakashi tried to drink it all and failed Naruto pulled out so he wouldn’t drown his new lover. Kakashi’s chest and abs got splashed with the blonde male’s seed.

Naruto cut the rope that was causing Kakashi to hang in the air. Kakashi fell onto his arms with his ass high in the air. Naruto went back and slid his cock along the crack of the silver haired Jounin’s ass. “Please Naru-sama no more teasing fuck me!”

Naruto waited no longer the tip of his arousal was pressed against his teacher’s hole. Naruto smirked as he pushed in slowly and made sure to go slow as he filled his sensei. Kakashi thrashed and bucked trying to get Naruto’s arousal inside him fully.

When Naruto was fully seated inside Kakashi, the silver haired male came with a delicious moan of Naruto’s name. With Kakashi tightening around him Naruto chose that moment to fuck his sensei. He started moving hard and fast Kakashi moaned and whimpered. He moaned each time he was filled and whimpered when he was emptied.

Naruto changed the angle of his thrust and he had Kakashi screaming his name his whole body tightening around Naruto’s stiff rod. “There fuck me there!”

Naruto obeyed and made sure to hit his sensei’s sweet spot with each of his thrusts. “Ahh Kakashi-sensei’s ass keeps milking me, do you want me to fill up your sweet hole with my cum?”

“Yes Naruto-sama fill me with your seed.”

Kakashi came again without any touch to his cock and his tightening channel drove Naruto over the edge. “NARUTO!!!”

“KAKASHI!!!” Naruto moaned as he came and flooded his lover’s body with seed. Kakashi had a mini release from being filled with spurt after spurt of Naruto’s thick seed. Naruto pulled out with a content sigh and gave a slap to Kakashi’s ass so he would tighten up. Naruto then snapped the rope back into the crack of Kakashi’s ass.

Naruto rolled Kakashi over and caught the panting man in a deep kiss. “Hmm Naruto this is has been amazing, but when are you going to untie me?”

“Never…” Naruto said as he snuggled up against Kakashi. Kakashi blushed. “What?”

The End


	11. Naruto/Rock Lee

Morning Training

Lee starts off the day with a work out and makes his way to Naruto’s house.

Lee had just finished his 100<sup>th</sup> lap around Konoha. He had already finished his hundred pushups and sit ups. Lee ran towards Naruto’s house. He was hot and sweaty but he knew Naruto wouldn’t care, he never did.

This was a common thing for Lee, it was all apart his morning training. “Yosh it has been a great morning.” Lee shouted as he got closer to Naruto’s house. Lee reached Naruto’s home and let himself in with the key Naruto had given him.

“Yosh Naruto-kun I am here for my special...” Lee shouted and ran towards Naruto’s room. Naruto came out and covered Lee’s mouth. “You are being too loud Lee.”

Lee gave a muffled sorry. Naruto dropped his hand and took a good look at Lee. He was flushed from his training and his clothes clung to his sweaty body. Lee was also looking at Naruto’s body. The Kyuubi container was only wearing a pair of orange pajama pants.

Lee groaned as his manhood started to harden. Naruto stripped Lee of his sweaty clothes and the taijutsu user shivered. Naruto came up behind him and let his hands wander Lee’s toned body. Lee shivered as Naruto’s hands caressed his form. The blonde male inhaled Lee’s musky scent and it aroused him greatly.

Lee felt Naruto’s confined arousal press against his ass. “Naruto put it in me, please…” Lee moaned. He chuckled and moved his hands to play with Lee’s erect nipples. He pinched and rubbed them and Lee moaned and bucked back grinding his rear against Naruto’s arousal.

“Arms up Lee…” Naruto ordered and Lee obeyed. Naruto licked Lee’s hairless pit and Lee shivered and moaned. “Oh Naruto-kun….”

“Your still so sensitive Lee, we do this every morning.”

“Ah, ah, I’m sorry ohh Naruto-kun!!!”

“Don’t be sorry it’s cute.” Naruto said and let his hands roam lowed and rubbed Lee’s firm abs. Lee felt those wonderful hands roam lower to his hairless crotch and they started fondling his dripping manhood.

All to soon Naruto’s hands left Lee’s body causing him to whimper at the loss. “Naru?”

“On the bed Lee and spread your legs.” Lee obeyed and got on Naruto’s bed he held his legs and spread them. Naruto licked his lips. Lee was blushing, his body flushed from Naruto’s teasing, his cock stood hard and dripping and his sac was swollen from pent up seed, and Naruto could even see a glimpse of Lee’s tight pink hole.

Naruto’s arousal twitched at the sight. Naruto dropped his pants and Lee licked his lips. “Naruto-kun please…” Lee whined and Naruto joined him on the bed.

“Just keep those legs spread for me.” Naruto said before taking Lee into his mouth and started sucking him. Lee moaned and almost lost his grip on his legs. Naruto changed tactics and removed his mouth from Lee’s length to lick the boy’s sac. Naruto stroked Lee’s neglected arousal.

Lee lost control and he moaned Naruto’s name as he came. His seed splashed onto his chest and abs. Naruto just moved lower and pressed his tongue into Lee’s tight entrance. Lee moaned and Naruto proceeded to tongue fuck him. Lee’s cock got hard again and he was chanting Naruto’s name.

Naruto pulled back and smirked at Lee. “You stretched yourself before coming here.”

Lee blushed. Naruto pulled out a tube of lube from his night stand and lubed his cock. He then brought his arousal to Lee’s waiting hole. Naruto would have went slow, but knew Lee wanted it now. The blonde vessel buried his length in Lee’s tight ass and the two moaned. Lee released his legs unable to hold them anymore. Naruto caught them easily and Lee was able to lock his legs behind Naruto’s back pulling Naruto deeper inside him. “Oh Naruto you feel so good inside me, your youthful rod stretching me feels amazing.”

Lee moaned and Naruto grinned. “Lee touch yourself show me how much you love it.”

Lee obeyed and started fisting his cock in time with Naruto’s thrusts. Naruto changed the angle of thrust and hit Lee’s sweet spot. Lee arched his back as he came between his and Naruto’s chests. Naruto groaned as he continued to thrust in Lee’s tightening heat. With one final hard thrust he buried his length and flooded Lee’s tight channel with seed.

Naruto collapsed on top of Lee. Lee and Naruto tried to catch their breaths. Naruto kissed Lee passionately. Lee moaned and kissed back with just as much passion.

“Lee you’re going to be late.” Naruto said breaking the kiss. “I’m sorry Naruto-kun I promise I will complete my morning training faster so we will have more time to be with each other.”

“Just go shower Lee…” Naruto said pulling out of Lee. Lee obeyed and Naruto got him a fresh clean outfit for him. Once showered Lee came out and hugged Naruto. “Love you.”

“I love you to Lee, now get going or you will be late for team Gai’s meeting.”

“Ah yes, I will see you later Naruto-kun!” Lee grabbed his fresh clothes and without putting them on ran out of Naruto’s house. Naruto couldn’t help but smile. “I love that youthful idiot.”

End


	12. Naruto/Kiba 3

Arrogant pup.

Kiba is gloating about his victory against his recent spar with Naruto. With a short trip to the bath house puts the pup in his place.

Kiba could not accept his Chuunin exam defeat. So he challenged Naruto to a fight every day since then. With each victory Kiba’s ego grew larger and larger. So on the most recent sparring match Kiba made a little wager. The loser had to pay for a trip to the bath house after the spar.

Kiba had won again and the two went to the bath house. Naruto appeared to be unaffected by Kiba’s victories. He walked as Kiba bragged about his strength. <strong>‘The pup needs to be put in his place.’ </strong>Kyuubi spoke, and Naruto frowned. ‘shush.’ Naruto said before putting a smile back on his face. Kiba didn’t notice anything.

The two reached the bath house. Naruto paid the receptionist and the two walked back to the locker room. “Ha, I really needed this, kicking your ass really got me sweaty.” Kiba said with a laugh. Naruto just sighed and started stripping his clothes. Kiba did the same. He put his clothes in his locker and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Kiba turned and his jaw dropped. Naruto had finished undressing and had put his clothes in his locker. He had turned around to grab a towel, and Kiba got an eyeful. Kiba could only stare with wide eyes. Naruto was hung, his soft manhood was at least 7 inches. His crotch was crowned with a thick nest of golden hair. Kiba also noticed the lack of tan lines and it made his own member twitch.

Kiba licked his lips and did his best to hold down his 5 inch arousal. ‘He’s so big, fuck I’m getting hard need to get to the bath.’ Kiba did his best to sneak away from Naruto, he failed horribly. Naruto smirked and followed after Kiba with his towel over his shoulder.

Naruto caught up with Kiba before he could get in the bath. “What are you hiding their Kiba?” Naruto said coming up behind him and groping his towel covered arousal. Kiba gasped and moaned as his arousal was fondled. “You dumb fox face let me go or I’ll make you.”

“Really Kiba, I think you want me more than you’re admitting. I bet you’d love it if I took you right now…” Naruto said licking Kiba’s ear. Kiba couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through his body or the moan that escaped his lips, but he quickly turned it into a growl.

“You fucking blonde fox, even if I wanted a mate they would have to be stronger than a weakling like you. You would never be top with your level of strength.”

This earned a growl from Naruto. Kiba’s towel was ripped from him and he was pushed into the bath. Kiba rose out of the water. “Grr I’ll show you your weakness, I will beat you just like I did before.”

Kiba jumped from the water and into the air. Kiba decided to use the same technique he beat Naruto with during their latest spar. Unlike his fang over fang technique, this technique made his body spin in forward motion making it look like a buzz saw.

Kiba flew forward. Naruto’s hand became coated in chakra and he cut through Kiba’s jutsu. Kiba’s leg was grabbed and he was thrown back into the water. Kiba dragged himself out of the water and coughed. “How did you beat my technique?”

“Silly pup the reason you won our sparring matches is that I couldn’t bring myself to hurt the man I love, but I’m not against punishing an arrogant pup who needs to learn his place.” Kiba was grabbed and pulled over Naruto’s lap. Naruto held Kiba in place and brought his hand down over his rear.

Kiba yelped. “You can’t (smack) ahh…you (smack) ahh…stop (smack) that ahh!!” Naruto spanked Kiba’s ass making sure to hit both cheeks with each swat. Kiba was embarrassed, one for being dominated the other was he was getting turned on.

Naruto could feel Kiba’s arousal press against him but ignored it. Kiba’s rear was turned a nice shade of red and Kiba’s protests had turned into moans and whimpers. The dog nin moaned as his ass was squeezed by the perverted blond.

“You’re so hard Kiba, shall we go all the way.”

Kiba blushed at Naruto’s words and his arousal twitched at the idea. “Yes…” Kiba whispered. Naruto fondled Kiba’s sac. “I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes just fuck me I want you inside me!!”

Naruto decided to push this farther. “Tell me who you belong to.” Naruto said and Kiba felt a finger slid along the crack of his ass. Kiba blushed and growled.

“Fuck you!!!” Kiba spat and Naruto grinned. “Wrong answer.” Naruto’s hand became coated in chakra and he started to spank Kiba’s ass with his chakra coated hand. Kiba howled in pain mixed pleasure.

“Yours I’m yours I belong to you please take me.” Kiba yelped out. Naruto stopped spanking him. He rolled Kiba onto his back and stared at Kiba’s hard dripping arousal. He pulled back Kiba’s skin and exposed the head. Kiba whimpered as the head of his arousal was tongue whipped. Naruto’s tongue worked its way down over his length.

Kiba shuddered and moaned. Naruto took Kiba’s erection into his mouth and started sucking on it hungrily. Kiba arched his back his toes curling as he came. Naruto swallowed Kiba’s seed and pulled off. He gave Kiba’s ass a swat. Kiba groaned and looked at Naruto with confused eyes.

“When you cum, you will moan my name.” Naruto said with a growl. Kiba nodded. Naruto licked his fingers and brought them to the Inuzuka’s hole. Kiba whimpered but as 1 finger became 2 and then 3 he was moaning. Naruto worked his fingers in and out of Kiba’s tight hole and the Inuzuka heir was hard again.

Naruto removed his fingers and lubed up his length with saliva. Kiba gulped at the 11 ½ inch monster that was about to make its way inside his body. Kiba’s legs were tossed over the blonde’s shoulders and the blonde positioned his length at Kiba’s virgin hole.

Naruto pushed in and Kiba whimpered in pain as he was claimed by the fox vessel. Naruto kissed Kiba as he slowly pushed in. Kiba’s head was swimming from the kiss and his body allowed Naruto to sink inside him.

Once Naruto was fully seated inside the dog nin he made sure to stroke his manhood to ease the pain. Kiba’s was drooling. ‘So full, so deep inside me, it feels so good I want more, so much more!’ Kiba thought as his cock twitched.

“Do you want more pup?”

“Yes please give me more…” Kiba moaned he gave up on his pride he wanted more of Naruto’s love. Kiba was moved onto his hands and knees. Naruto held his hips before fucking him. This position allowed Naruto to go deeper inside Kiba and Kiba moaned his desire. The blonde fox started moving going as fast and as hard as he desired.

Kiba chanted Naruto’s name with each thrust. “Oh fuck Naruto I’m going to cum…”

“Then cum my beloved Kiba, I will drive you over the edge again and again and then I will fill you with my love.”

Naruto reached below and worked Kiba’s cock in time with his thrusts Kiba moaned Naruto’s name as he came. Naruto was true to his word and brought Kiba to release again and again. Naruto moaned Kiba’s name as he gave a final thrust into Kiba’s clenching heat. He blew his load and Kiba shivered as he was filled with Naruto’s pent up seed.

Kiba groaned as he was moved into Naruto’s lap Naruto’s hard cock still inside him. Kiba looked at Naruto’s grinning face and blushed. “You make the best noises Kiba.”

“Shut it fox face.” Naruto pinched Kiba’s rear and earned a yelp.

Naruto kissed Kiba’s lips and the pouting inu ended up in a deep make out session.

“I don’t want you to hold back in our spars anymore. If I’m going to be your mate I have to be strong so don’t hold back.”

“That’s fine.” Naruto nipped at Kiba’s neck earning a moan from the Inuzuka. “I also won’t be holding back with this either.” Naruto said a grabbed Kiba’s arousal. Kiba moaned and bucked into Naruto’s grasp.

Kiba sparred with Naruto everyday this time their spars were shorter but had more fun results. Kiba didn’t care if he lost or won anymore.

The End


	13. Naruto/Lee 2

Rock Hard

Lee gets hard when he is around Naruto; he goes to Naruto for guidance with his problem.

Lee was running around the village, but he called it jogging. Lee was keeping his breath steady and even threw a punch when he was feeling it. Lee ran down through the market and his eyes caught sight of Naruto Uzumaki.

‘Ahh its Naruto-kun…what the…?’ Lee felt an unfamiliar tightening in his pants, and it caused him to stumble. Lee moved quick and hid from view of the blonde boy. Lee blushed as his manhood throbbed in his pants. ‘What is this? Why is it hard?’

Naruto passed by Lee’s hiding place and Lee’s arousal twitched. ‘Ahh my youthful body is reacting to Naruto-kun.’ Lee thought his face going red. Lee followed Naruto for a few good hours, his arousal refused to go down.

Lee wanted to know why he was reacting this way but couldn’t bring himself to confront Naruto. He saw Naruto entering the bath house and quickly followed. Lee hid behind a locker and watched as Naruto stripped. When he saw Naruto’s orange boxers fall he felt his cock twitch and he came hard in his pants. “Naruto-kun!!” Lee moaned as he fell back.

When Lee came to, Naruto was standing over him with a towel around his waist. “Ah, Naruto-kun forgive me, I lost control of my youth.”

“I can see that.” Naruto said pointing to the huge stain on the front of his pants. Lee blushed and covered himself. “So Lee you got hard by looking at me?” Naruto asked a big grin on his face. Lee blushed and nodded.

“Show me…” Naruto said and began stripping Lee. Lee gulped but assisted in removing his clothes. Lee wore no underwear and his crotch was sticky from seed. Lee’s manhood was getting hard. Lee was blushing and Naruto thought he was adorable. “Have you ever touched yourself before Lee?”

His question caused Lee to go as red as a tomato and stutter nonsense. Naruto stroked Lee’s arousal earning a moan from the Taijutsu user. Lee moaned as the blonde male worked his cock and fondled his balls.

“Ah Naruto-kun I feel weird, oh something’s cumming!!!” Lee moaned before cumming all over his stomach. Naruto lubed up his fingers and brought them down to Lee’s hole. He started with one finger and Lee yelped in shock.

“What are you doing Naruto-kun?”

“Lee do you trust me?”

Lee nodded. “Then relax I will take good care of you I promise and we both will feel good.”

Lee saw Naruto was also hard and he gulped at the size of Naruto’s rod. “All right but you must explain this to me.”

“Alright.” Naruto added a second finger and Lee whimpered. “You got hard because you like me, more than a friend. You are hard now because you like what I’m doing to you. I’m hard because I like you too.”

Lee blushed and moaned as he felt something get pressed inside him. “Oh Naruto!!!”

“That was your sweet spot.” Naruto said with a grin. Naruto leaned down and took Lee’s arousal into his mouth and started sucking it. Lee moaned and laced his fingers into his golden locks.

“Naruto’s mouth so hot so good I’m cumming again!!” Lee moaned as he came. Naruto drank down his seed easily. Naruto pulled his mouth off and removed his fingers and positioned his length. Naruto quickly lubed his cock with saliva.

Naruto pushed the head in and Lee cried out in pain, and he clawed at Naruto’s back. Naruto ignored the pain and stroked his cock as he pushed in another inch. Lee moaned as the pleasure allowed him to relax. “Naruto-kun your back.”

“Don’t worry I heal quickly, but you…”

Naruto had still inside Lee once he was fully seated inside the boy. Lee groaned at the feeling of being full. “I’m good Naruto please move.”

Naruto obeyed and started moving rocking back and forth testing Lee’s readiness. As Lee moaned Naruto started picking up the pace. He found Lee’s sweet spot. “Yes there, oh Naruto there harder please!!!”

Naruto obeyed and started pounding into Lee harder loving the moans he got from the boy. Lee came first moaning Naruto’s name as he spilled his seed all over his chest and abs. Naruto moaned Lee’s name as he tightened around him he spilled his seed deep inside Lee’s tight ass.

The two males panted as they came down from their sex high. “Oh, Naruto-kun that was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Lee, so from now on if you get hard just come to me, or find a nice secluded place and take care of it yourself.”

“Yes I promise to come to you when ever I get hard.” Lee shouted and got dressed before running off to complete his work out.

Naruto grabbed his towel and went to take his bath. He was barely in the bath for 5 minutes before Lee came running in naked and without a towel his hard on bouncing as he ran.

“Naruto-kun I love you!!” Lee shouted before jumping into the bath with him. Naruto sighed before he was hit with a wave of water. Lee rubbed his arousal against Naruto’s. “We just did it!!” Naruto shouted.

The End


	14. Naruto/Neji

See it

Neji has been enjoying peeping at Naruto through the use of his byakugan.

Neji snuck up close to Naruto’s apartment. He knew the perfect spot to avoid being seen. You see Neji was very much in love with Naruto, but Neji is socially challenged and can’t bring himself to tell Naruto how he feels. So he acts on his hidden desire and watches from afar. (not unlike another hyuuga)

Neji jumped up into a tree, he was completely hidden by leaves. Neji activated his Byakugan and he peered through Naruto’s walls, and quickly searched for the blonde. He found his target in his bed room. He adjusted the chakra and was able to see him clearly.

Neji focused a little more and saw Naruto was lying on his bed. Neji licked his lips as he focused more and his Byakugan allowed him to peel away Naruto’s clothes, so he could see the naked body beneath it. Neji noticed the blonde wore no boxers and it made his manhood twitch. ‘He must have gone commando today…’ Neji thought as he lowered his pants and underwear enough to free his arousal.

Neji sighed as his arousal was caressed by the air. Neji gripped his aching length and started a slow pace. Neji’s eyes wandered Naruto’s naked body. Neji could not get enough of seeing Naruto’s pure tan body. Neji has had many dreams of Naruto sunbathing naked and wished he could see it for real.

Naruto sensed some chakra outside his home and recognized it.

Neji’s eyes went lower to stare at the sleeping monster that rested between Naruto’s legs. He memorized each inch of Naruto’s soft manhood. He groaned and he started working his cock faster. He had never seen Naruto’s arousal but if his fantasy’s had some idea.

Neji moaned and he worked his cock as he thought of Naruto on top of him. Oh how he wished to see that sexy sun kissed boy above him as he fucked him with his full sized manhood.

Neji moaned and bucked his hips. ‘Fuck not yet, oh shit I’m going to cum.’

“Naruto!” Neji moaned as closed his eyes and he came spraying his seed all over the leaves that were hiding him and his stroking hand. When Neji opened his eyes Naruto was gone. “Damn I guess I will have to see him later.” Neji tucked himself back in his pants and straightened himself up. Neji jumped down from the tree and thought he had gotten away unnoticed he was wrong…

Naruto glomped onto Neji from behind and wrapped his arms around the shocked Hyuuga. “I thought that was you Neji, were you peeping on me?” Naruto spoke before licking the shell of Neji’s ear. Neji blushed and started to stammer and he gasped feeling Naruto’s arousal press against him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Naruto unwrapped his arms from Neji and put them behind his head. “Is this what you wanted to see?”

Neji turned and his jaw dropped. Naruto stood before him, no clothes, naked, hard, and for his eyes only. Neji licked his lips and his own manhood got hard in his pants. ‘Naruto is bigger than I dreamed.’

Neji was drooling and Naruto chuckled. “Judging by the tent in your pants it is, want a taste?” Naruto said stroking his cock. Neji nodded and got down on his knees, but Naruto stopped him. “Get naked first it’s only fair.”

Neji had never gotten naked so fast in his life. Naruto licked his lips as he eyed Neji’s pale body.

The now naked Hyuuga was then on his knees in front of the blonde male. The pale eyed boy licked his lips as he started stroking Naruto’s length. Naruto purred and placed his hand on Neji’s head. The brunette got the hint and wrapped his lips around the head on the blonde’s cock.

Neji lapped and sucked on the head and got his first taste of the blonde vessel. ‘So good, bottle it and sell it could make millions.’ Neji thought and started sucking harder and started taking more of the blonde ninja’s cock into his mouth.

Neji brought his hand up to fondle Naruto’s balls as he sucked on his length and stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Neji was shocked when Naruto forced him away.

“Sorry Neji but that’s enough of that naughty peepers don’t get to drink my milk.” Naruto said and Neji blushed.

“Sorry…” Neji mumbled.

Neji yelped as his shoulders hit the ground and Naruto held his hips up. “But this sexy ass of yours that’s another story.”

Neji couldn’t stop his heart from racing. ‘Does Naruto want me, does he really want to take me?’

He felt the tip of Naruto’s arousal press against his hole. “Tell me Neji, I won’t fuck an unwilling partner if you don’t want this tell me now.”

“Noo, I want you, please fuck me. I want you so much please Naruto I love you…!” Neji blurted out and his face was as red as a tomato. Naruto just smiled at him.

“Good because I love you to.” Neji looked up and saw no lie in Naruto’s eyes.

“Oh Naruto…” Neji moaned and felt his heart beat faster.

“Even if you are a perverted peeper…” Naruto said smiling and a stab of guilt hit Neji hard. Naruto started to push in and Neji gasped as he was stretched by Naruto’s full arousal. Naruto fisted Neji’s arousal to help him relax and he refused to push Neji towards pain. He went slow only moving deeper when he felt Neji relax. The Hyuuga moaned as pleasure drove out the pain and Naruto was able to bury himself inside him.

Neji spasmed and came his seed splashing over his abs chest and face. Naruto moaned as Neji tightened around him but held back his release. As Neji came damn from his release Naruto started moving and Neji found a new reason to cry out in pleasure. Naruto found his sweet spot easily and his arousal started to abuse it.

The Hyuuga boy chanted Naruto’s name with each thrust. Neji gasped as Naruto suddenly stopped his thrusts. Neji whimpered and tried to get Naruto to move but in his position he was helpless. All he could do was look up and stare as his blonde lover watched him.

“I wanna kiss Neji as I fuck him.” Was all Naruto said, before Neji was lifted up, and his back met the tree. Neji moaned as Naruto sank deeper inside him. Naruto kissed Neji hungrily and he started moving again. Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck.

Pleasure built and as Naruto kissed him breathless Neji found his 3<sup>rd</sup> release of the day, his seed splashing between his and Naruto’s chests. Naruto moaned breaking the kiss. Naruto growled as he started moving harder and faster into Neji’s clenching heat. “Oh Fuck Neji!” Naruto moaned before filling Neji with cum.

Neji was held close as he came down from his sex high. Naruto carried Neji to his room not once breaking the connection they shared. He left Neji’s clothes outside. His knew his new lover had been peeping on him for awhile and now it was his turn to stare at his love’s sexy naked body.

What Neji never got to see, was Naruto working his cock moaning his name. Now Naruto didn’t have to fantasize about Neji’s sexy body he got to see it for himself.

The End


	15. Naruto/Asuma

Smoke

Asuma was dumped by Kurenai, and he finds love in a unexpected source.

Asuma walked down the streets his body sloshed. Asuma was looking for another bar to drown his sorrows in. Kurenai had broken up with him. She had a list of complaints a mile long, but it was Asuma who believed her.

Asuma stumbled and just when he was about to fall, he felt a pair of arms catch him. “Whoa Asuma-san you seem a bit wasted.” Asuma looked and saw the blonde male who was the vessel of the Kyuubi and his student’s friend. “Naruto?!”

“The one and only, man you look like you got run over…”

Asuma mustered a weak chuckle, and ran his hands through his hair. “You could say that. I just got dumped hard.” Asuma straightened himself up and headed towards a bar.

“Hold it you can’t just drown your sorrows in sake, come with me.”

“No I just wanna be alone.” Asuma said and tried to pull away from Naruto. Naruto however would not have it.

“Not a chance, I could never forgive myself if I let my friends sensei destroy himself, come on.” Naruto pulled Asuma away from the bar and towards his home. Half way there it started raining and by the time Naruto and Asuma reached his apartment they were soaked.

“Just perfect and I thought my day couldn’t get worse.”

Naruto slapped him on his back. “Come on let’s get inside we can get out of these wet clothes and help get you feelin better.”

“What’s the point?” Asuma said as Naruto opened the door. “I thought we were in love, but she says she couldn’t stand me anymore.” Naruto helped Asuma into his apartment, their shoes left at the door along with their jackets.

“She said that romance couldn’t keep the relationship going, she started listing off all the things she said she had been putting up with. She said I was lousy in bed, and so much more”

“She sounds like a bitch.” Naruto said taking off his shirt. Asuma turned to look at him.

“No she’s right I must be a lousy lay.” Asuma said and Naruto went up and punched him Asuma fell back onto his back.

“Now that’s enough of that.” Naruto said and kissed Asuma on the lips. Asuma blushed but did nothing to stop the blonde, he even opened his mouth and let the blonde male’s tongue slip into his mouth. ‘He tastes like ramen, I bet he hates my taste he’ll probably say it’s horrible just like Kurenai said.

Naruto broke the kiss. “Not a bad kisser that’s for sure.” Naruto said with a grin. Asume looked surprised.

“But Kurenai said I tasted discusting because of all the cigarettes I smoke…”

“Well it’s not like I can’t taste it but I can tell you cut back on smoking because it’s taste has mixed well with your own.” Naruto said before kissing Asuma again, the drunk man moaned and kissed back welcoming the blonde’s tongue into his mouth and played with it with his own.

The kiss lasted until the two ran out of air and they broke apart. Naruto panted and stared at the flushed man. “Well let’s get the rest of these clothes off.” Naruto said and started removing Asuma’s shirt. Asuma froze but Naruto got the shirt off him.

“Wow your quite the bear aren’t you.” Naruto said as he ran his hands though Asuma’s chest hair and then down through the hair over his abs.

“Kurenai always wanted me to shave, but it is too troublesome.”

“Hehe Shikamaru is getting to you, but I agree besides you look hot.” Naruto said and started kissing his way down Asuma’s body as his hands went up to tease Asuma’s nipples. The bearded man moaned and his nipples became hard under Naruto’s touch, and that wasn’t the only thing that was hard as Naruto reached the bulge in Asuma’s pants

Naruto kissed it. “Looks like someone is happy…”

Asuma moaned and bucked. Naruto moves so he could remove Asuma’s pants. Asuma was left in nothing but a pair of dark gray boxers. His large manhood pitched a huge tent. Naruto kissed and licked at Asuma’s confined arousal. “Ahh Naru, please I want…”

“Tell me Asuma what do you want?”

“I want you to suck me off.” Asuma moaned out and Naruto ripped off his boxers. His massive hard on sprang up and slapped his abs. Asuma groaned as his aching arousal was caressed by cool air. The Jounin shivered and bucked his hips as Naruto took him into his mouth. The blonde sucked him and relaxed his throat so he could consume Asuma’s rod down to the root. He buried his nose in Asuma’s thick nest of hair. He enjoyed the taste of Asuma’s cock and sucked it hungrily.

“Oh fuck Naruto ahh, shit no one’s ever ahh sucked me down to the root before oh fuck.” Naruto bobbed his head enjoying Asuma’s moans. Asuma laced his finger’s in Naruto’s hair. The blonde male felt Asuma’s arousal twitch in his mouth. That was all the warning he got as Asuma came into his mouth. Naruto drank down his seed and made sure to clean Asuma’s length.

Naruto pulled off Asuma’s still hard cock and licked his lips. “So delicious…” Naruto whispered and Asuma blushed. Naruto worked his tongue over the sensitive head and the man moaned. His hips were raised and his cheeks spread exposing his tight hole. “Say good bye to your ass hole Asuma cause it’s mine now.” Naruto said before plunging his tongue into his tight hole.

The older male cried out in pleasure, the blonde’s tongue stretched him and it felt so amazing. Naruto pulled his tongue out earning a whimper from Asuma. Naruto got up and dropped his pants, revealing not only his arousal but the fact he went commando. Asuma gulped at Naruto’s own impressive arousal.

“You see Asuma you are good, you got me so hard I just want to pound into you so hard…” Naruto said stroking his arousal. Asuma gulped and spread his legs. “Take me…”

Naruto positioned his length at Asuma’s wet hole. Naruto pushed in slowly and Asuma hissed but relaxed as Naruto moaned his name in praise. Soon Naruto was fully seated inside him and Asuma was drooling. “So full so amazingly full it feels so good…”

“You’re so fucking tight, I’ll wait till your ready.”

“Noo fuck me now, I don’t care if I’m sore tomorrow I want to feel good now with you.” Asuma moaned and Naruto couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his cheeks.

‘He’s mine!!!’ Naruto growled and gripped the older male’s hips and started moving. Asuma chanted the younger’s name as it was the only thing keeping his sanity. The pleasure Asuma had never felt before the connection he never had, the love and passion he saw in those piercing blue eyes…Asuma snapped he came spraying his seed all over his chest and abs.

Even though he tightened around Naruto, the blonde refused to cum yet. He would drive this sexy man wild with pleasure, so he would never be deceived by another bitch again. He worked Asuma’s arousal as he changed the angle of his thrusts until… “NARUTO!!!”

“Found it…” He growled and proceeded to kiss Asuma’s sweet spot with his cock. Asuma was driven over the brink 6 more times each time screaming Naruto’s name. Both his and Naruto’s chests were covered in his milk. The man was spent so Naruto gave a final thrust into his clenching heat and came hard with a loud moan of his name.

Asuma shivered as he was pumped with so much cum, so much it spilled back over his lover’s cock. The blonde pulled out and he tried his best to tighten up to keep the seed inside him.

Naruto collapsed against Asuma and the two panted as they came down from their sex high. Naruto looked at the blushing man and his he3 smiled. “Say Asuma I think you’re really kick ass in bed and the sexiest man I have ever met, how about you become my lover…?”

“You would have me…?”

The blonde nodded and Asuma hugged him. “Yes! I want to become yours.”

Naruto opened his mouth and sank his teeth in Asuma’s neck and poured his chakra to make a mating mark. “Good cause now you’re mine.”

Asuma held Naruto close and basked in the afterglow of their union.

The End


	16. Naruto/Shikamaru

Shadows of Fear

Shikamaru is afraid that Naruto doesn’t want him as a lover anymore, his fears make a spark of fear grow in Naruto’s heart.

Shikamaru was in his lover’s bed, naked with his legs locked behind his lover’s back as his lover drove his manhood deep inside him. Shikamaru moaned hotly. “Ahh Naruto so hard faster please…” The shadow user moaned.

The blonde fox vessel, Naruto Uzumaki loved hearing his lover’s moans. Naruto moaned and started fucking Shikamaru faster making sure to hit his lover’s sweet spot. Shikamaru cried out his pleasure and tightened around Naruto.

Naruto reached between them and started stroking his lover’s erection. Shikamaru came with a moan of Naruto’s name he sprayed his all over his belly and Naruto’s stroking hand.

“Fuck so tight Shika, I’m cumming.” Naruto moaned and came filling Shikamaru with cum. The two boys panted as they came down from their sex high. Naruto pulled out and proceeded to clean Shikamaru with his tongue. Shikamaru shivered as the blonde’s tongue ran over his body.

Once the shadow user was clean Naruto moved up to cuddle with Shikamaru. “I love you Shikamaru.”

Naruto whispered before falling into a blissful sleep. The shadow nin frowned and hugged Naruto tight. ‘How can he love me?’

Shikamaru looked over his lover’s body. ‘Naruto is so sexy and hot, and with his stamina he could have anyone beneath him, why does he want me?’

‘I’m not that good in bed, Naruto does all the work, he sucks me off, teases me, and then takes me again and again. I haven’t even sucked him off and we have been together for so long.’

Shikamaru started to cry. ‘What if he thinks I’m a lousy lover, and leaves me, I love him so much I…I…’ Shikamaru pulled away from Naruto and got out of bed.

The shadow user pulled on a robe and went to calm himself down with some tea. Shikamaru was always worried Naruto was going to find someone else and leave him. Naruto’s words and actions did nothing to ease this fear. He knew of many boys who wanted Naruto, hell even his friend Chouji had a crush on him.

Unlike Chouji the other boys did not stop there flirting with Naruto after they got together. Naruto was seemingly oblivious to their actions. Shikamaru buried his head in his arms. ‘The other guys would probably make Naruto happier…’ Shikamaru thought a few more tears spilling from his eyes. The boy drifted off to sleep at Naruto’s kitchen table.

Naruto woke up as the sun peered through his window. Naruto felt around for his lover but when he found nothing his eyes shot open. “Shika?!” The blonde male woke up to an empty bed, first time ever since he and Shika got together. Naruto’s heart clenched. ‘Did I do something wrong, Shikamaru didn’t tell me he had a mission today. Did I screw up…?’ Naruto got out of bed and grabbed his pajama bottoms and yanked them on.

Naruto raced out and found Shikamaru asleep on his kitchen table. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief but felt confusion grip him. “Why is he out here?” The blonde wondered and went over and lifted his lover up. Shikamaru groaned but did not awaken. Naruto saw the trails of tears.

He carried Shikamaru back to bed and dropped him roughly on the bed. Shikamaru bolted awake and turned to look at his slightly angry lover. ‘This is it he’s going to break up with me…’

“Why?” Naruto gripped Shikamaru’s shoulders. “Why weren’t you in bed with me when I awoke, did I do something wrong tell me.”

Shikamaru couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips, or the tears that fell from his eyes. “You’re really amazing you know that, why you are with me of all people I just can’t see why.”

Naruto’s eyes softened. “I’m lazy, I’m not the most active in bed, how you even put with me for so long I don’t know hoe yo….” Naruto silenced Shikamaru with a kiss.

“You know for a genius you’re a real dumb ass.” Naruto said after breaking the kiss. “I love you all of you even your lazyness. You let me have my way with your body and your responses and moans drive me wild. I don’t want anyone else to wake up beside me, so don’t ever let me wake up to an empty bed.” Naruto said the last part with a growl.

Shikamaru blushed and nodded. The two kissed again and the clothing covering there bodies was tossed away. Naruto was on his knees on his bed his arousal standing proud. Shikamaru crawled to him and stroked his lover’s arousal. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes!” Shikamaru said and he took Naruto’s hard rod into his mouth and started sucking it. Naruto groaned in pleasure and laced his finger’s in the brunette’s hair. Shika was a quick learner and found it easy to deep throat Naruto’s huge rod after a few tries. He groaned around the blonde’s manhood enjoy the taste very much.

Naruto gripped Shikamaru’s locks and moaned his name as he came. Shikamaru wasn’t able to swallow it all and some splashed onto his face. Shikamaru did not stop Naruto from licking his face clean. Shikamaru then pushed his lover back onto his back and straddled him. “I want to ride you.” Shikamaru said and Naruto agreed.

Shikamaru sank down onto Naruto’s rod easily still stretched from yesterday’s activities. Once he had Naruto’s full rod inside him he came and he sprayed his seed all over Naruto’s belly. Naruto just grinned and grabbed Shikamaru’s manhood and started stroking it. “Move Shika…”

Shikamaru moaned and started moving his hips. Shikamaru lost himself as he stared into his lover’s blue eyes. ‘Naruto’s looking at me, only me. He sees only me, wants only me.’ Shikamaru started riding harder and Naruto moaned.

“Fuck Naruto I love you so much ahhhh!!!” Shikamaru moaned and came all over Naruto’s stroking hand. Naruto moaned as Shika continued to ride him as he tightened around his hard manhood. “Shika I love you too, oh shit I’m cumming!!”

Shikamaru gasped as he felt Naruto’s seed pump into him. Naruto’s thick rod kept it all inside him. Shikamru collapsed against Naruto the blonde’s rod still buried inside him. Shikamaru cuddled into his chest and Naruto held his lover close the two falling back to sleep.

The shadows that were once gripping Shikamaru’s heart were blown away by Naruto’s warm light. No matter how dark the shadows become they would never reach Shikamaru or Naruto again.

The end


	17. Naruto/Asuma 2

End of the Day

Asuma was flushed. His body was hot and hard thanks to the toy inside him. His lover had put a large vibrator inside him and given him strict orders to not remove it or touch himself. Asuma would have cum on his own but a nice tight cock ring bound his arousal.

Asuma was being driven insane, he wanted to cum so bad, but even if he went to his lover to get his release he would only receive another toy onto his body. After hours and hours of enduring the toys torture, his body had gotten sweaty and aroused.

‘Damn it I don’t think I can last much longer.’ He thought as he sat with his team, the vibrator rubbed against his sweet spot. ‘I’m going to lose it.’

<em>‘Go about your day as normal, and don’t even think about removing the toy or the ring, cause I’ll know.’ </em>His lover’s words echoed in his mind. Asuma groaned as his arousal throbbed painfully. His lover would to, and the punishment for disobedience was worse than anything else.

‘Kami I’m so perverted, I love these games and hate them at the same time.’ He thought and his manhood leaked more pre-cum, his boxers were sticky from all the pre-cum he had leaked for the day. The sticky boxers clung to him tightly making his trapped arousal even more contained.

He was happy his team was busy talking to each other, he didn’t trust his words or voice at the moment. The bell to the barbeque restaurant jingled, and Asuma froze as his lover walked in. Asuma blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

His lover smirked at him, he had his hands in his pockets and Asuma knew he had the remote to his vibrator in there. “Ahh…uh..ah.” Asuma moaned as the vibrator’s power was turned up.

“Asuma-sensei are you alright?” Shikamaru asked looking at his sensei. Asuma did his best to mask his blush.

“I am alright Shikamaru, it’s just been a long day today.” Asuma said, which wasn’t a total lie. Ino looked at her sensei with suspicion, Chouji just shrugged and went back to eating. Asuma’s eyes drifted over to his smirking lover.

His lover pulled out a watch, and Asuma noticed it quickly, it was counting down and it had one hour left on it. His lover pocketed the watch and Asuma had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning as the vibrator inside him went to max.

‘Oh you fucking bastard, I fucking hate you so much. Oh fuck!!! I want to cum so bad.’ His lover just smiled at him and left the restaurant.

Asuma dismissed his team 30 minutes later, if they noticed anything they didn’t say. Asuma walked towards his lover’s home. Each passing minute was pure torture, with each step he caused the vibrator to rub against his sweet spot. ‘I’m going to die, I’m going to reach his door step and die.’

Asuma made it to Naruto’s door step and found a note. “All clothes off except your boxers.”

Asuma went inside and obeyed. His jacket and shoes were off in a flash, his sweat soaked shirt was more difficult to remove. His nipples were hard from the overload of pleasure. He tugged down his pants with a groan.

Without his thick pants the massive bulge in his wet boxers was obvious. He went to his lover’s bedroom. There he was naked, sitting on his bed his hard cock standing hard from a crown of blonde hair.

His lover Naruto Uzumaki tan from head to toe. Built with lean muscles from all his training, the Kyuubi’s seal a now permanent tattoo on his wash board abs. His length was hard and twitching, and Asuma licked his lips.

“I bet your hungry come and get it.” Naruto said stroking his arousal. Asuma went over and kneeled between Naruto’s spread legs. He licked his lips and Naruto let his mate take his cock into his mouth. Asuma moaned as he sucked on his lover’s arousal. He started off slow slurping on the head before taking more of it into his mouth.

Asuma sucked and slurped Naruto’s rod moaning happily. The Jounin loved it all Naruto’s taste, his scent, he loved it all. Asuma bobbed his head and Naruto moaned. “Fuck you love sucking me off don’t you…?”

Asuma moaned and bobbed his head taking Naruto down to the root. He buried his nose in Naruto’s soft curls and inhaled his scent. ‘Fuck he smells so good.’ He groaned mentally. He felt Naruto grip his locks and he knew his lover was going to cum. He pulled back to suck on the head while he stroked the rest of Naruto’s rod.

Naruto came with a moan and filled his mouth with cum. The Jounin moaned and drank down his seed. He pulled off his lover’s still hard rod. This didn’t surprise Asuma the blonde gained a few benefits from having the Kyuubi inside him. The boy had to cum 9 times before he would go soft.

“Ahh that was nice, I bet you wanna cum to.” Naruto said petting Asuma. “Fuck yes!!” Asuma growled and Naruto kissed him. “Boxer’s off bitch.” Naruto said with a growl as well.

Asuma groaned and got up and dropped his boxers. He got down on his hands and knees this time facing away from Naruto, his ass up high. Naruto grinned as he saw Asuma’s bound cock and his filled hole. “If I free you will you cum?”

“Please…” Asuma moaned. Naruto went over and undid the ring and Asuma came all over the floor.

“Now no more cumming until I’m inside you.” Naruto said giving Asuma’s wet manhood a few strokes. “Naruto the toy take it out.” Asuma spoke his hips shaking. Naruto gripped the toy and started to pull it out, once it was half way out Naruto slammed it back in.

“Ahhh…” Asuma moaned and bucked back. ‘Damn perverted brat.’ Asuma thought with a groan. Naruto chuckled and removed the vibrating toy completely. Asuma sighed in relief before he felt the toy get pressed against his cock. Asuma moaned hotly and ground his arousal against the vibrating toy.

Naruto positioned his cock at his lover’s waiting entrance. Naruto pushed the head inside. “Now to get you lubed up.” Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto channeled his chakra to his arousal and came flooding Asuma’s tight channel. Asuma moaned and shivered. Naruto then buried his cock inside Asuma’s tight wet heat.

“Fuck! You are amazing, even after having such a huge vibe inside you you’re so tight.” Naruto moaned. Asuma blushed and felt jolts of pleasure race through his body.

“Naru fuck me I want it now.” The muscled man moaned and Naruto obeyed. Naruto pounded Asuma’s tight hole and the two males moaned happily in pleasure. Naruto found his release again and again filling Asuma up with his seed, Asuma groaned as his stomach was filled with seed. Naruto made sure to give Asuma two releases for every one of his.

By Naruto’s 7<sup>th</sup> release Asuma could no longer hold himself up. So Naruto pulled out and tossed the vibe away before he used his chakra to toss the man onto the bed. Asuma barely had a second to move before his legs were up over Naruto’s shoulders and Naruto was driving into him again.

Asuma moaned as Naruto got rougher with his thrusts which only aroused him more. He was drooling no longer able to voice out his pleasure. His already abused sweet spot was hit again and again. Asuma came all over his chest and abs.

The bearded man could hear Naruto’s words of praise and he moaned happily.

Asuma moaned and came when he felt Naruto’s 9<sup>th</sup> release fill him. He felt his blonde lover go soft inside him and pull out. His legs dropped and Naruto proceeded to lick his body clean of his cum. Naruto then tucked Asuma into bed. Asuma watched through half lidded eyes as Naruto cleaned up.

Asuma licked his lips as he watched his naked lover clean up. Asuma refused to sleep until his lover was in bed with him. When the blonde was done cleaning up he joined his muscled lover in bed. The two shared a kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	18. Naruto/Iruka

New Trick

Naruto shows Iruka his new sexy jutsu, and it knocks Iruka out.

A gift for yusiko

\----

“Iruka-sensei!!” Naruto yelled out. Iruka turned and smiled.

“Naruto…” Iruka said before he was tackled by the blonde male.

“Yo Iruka-sensei…I have this new jutsu, I bet your gonna love it…” Iruka barely had a chance to get up before Naruto performed his jutsu.

“Sexy Jutsu 18…” Naruto in a puff of smoke revealed his naked 18 year old body. No censor cloud and his hard 9 inch cock stood proud with a crown of golden hair. Iruka passed out from the pure sexiness of his student.

Iruka fell back blood gushing from his nose, and Naruto smirked at the massive tent in his pants. ‘Oh this will be good…’

Naruto carried the unconscious horny teacher to his home. With great pleasure he stripped his sensei and tied him to a chair. He used a chakra restricting seal to make sure Iruka didn’t pull a substitution. He pulled back to eye his work. Iruka was slumped forward slightly his naked body fully exposed. His hard cock was leaking a bit and his balls rested on the cool chair.

Naruto drooled. “Now for the finishing touches…” Naruto went to his room and got a blindfold and a cock ring from his bed room, birthday gifts from his perverted sensei. ‘I will have to thank Kakashi and Jiraiya sensei…’

He placed the blindfold over Iruka’s eyes and placed the cock ring around the base of the twitching arousal. The sexy blonde smirked at the handiwork, his sensei looked quite edible. He tilted Iruka’s head back and gave him a loving kiss. The gentle loving kiss became demanding and deeper. His tongue slipped past those parted lips and tasted his sensei.

The feeling of someone playing with his tongue stirred the brunette from his slumber. When his eyes opened and he saw darkness he panicked. Naruto was forced to pull back or get his tongue bitten by the freaked out teacher.

“Now Now Iruka-sensei that isn’t very nice…”

“Naruto?!” Iruka gasped and tried to struggle but found that Naruto had learned very well to tie knots. “Let me out of this right now…”

“Oh but Iruka…” Naruto purred and Iruka shivered and his cock twitched. Naruto’s finger gently caressed the hard piece of manhood. “Little Iruka here likes what’s going on, maybe I should talk to him…”

Naruto gripped his hard cock and started stroking it. Iruka writhed in the chair. “Please Naruto…” Naruto stopped his touching and Iruka whimpered.

“Please don’t stop want to cum…” Iruka spoke his voice shaky.

“Hmm I think I need some encouragement…” Naruto brought his pit to Iruka’s face. “I got really sweaty carrying you here why don’t you lick me clean…?”

Iruka could smell Naruto’s musk and knew what he wanted him to lick. “Naruto please I can’t do that…” Naruto grabbed his head and forced it into his pit. “Do a good job sensei and I’ll let you cum…”

Iruka shivered as Naruto’s musk washed over him. ‘Why does it smell so good, it’s wrong he’s my student but I need to cum…’ Iruka hesitantly licked Naruto’s hairy pit and Naruto grinned. The brunette continued to lick at Naruto’s pit getting more aggressive and hungry.

Naruto released his head but Iruka didn’t stop. ‘Why am I enjoying this? I’m licking the sweat off my student’s hairy pit, and I’m so hard it hurts…’

Once Naruto’s pit was licked clean Naruto pulled back. Iruka whimpered. “Aww do you want to lick my other pit sensei…”

Iruka blushed but he nodded his head. Naruto presented his other pit and Iruka lapped at the pit hungrily loving the taste of Naruto’s sweat, and the smell made his dick ache.

“I think your hard enough sensei you need to cum…” Naruto said and pulled away from his teacher. Naruto got on his knees between Iruka’s bound spread legs. Iruka rubbed Iruka’s thighs as he approached the hard length.

Iruka moaned as Naruto’s warm breath caressed his length. “Please…” Iruka moaned. Naruto removed the cock ring. “Such a hot cock…”

Naruto licked his teacher’s length, he coated Iruka’s cock in saliva. Iruka writhed under Naruto’s torture. Naruto kissed his way from the base all the way up to the head. If Iruka could see the look in Naruto’s eyes he would have cum right then and there.

The blonde male wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking the head. Iruka bucked slightly hissing as the ropes held him still. Naruto took great pleasure in sucking on his sensei’s cock head, tasting his manly juices and he moaned around the head. ‘He taste’s so good, almost as good as ramen…’

Iruka writhed being unable to see what his student was doing made the feeling all the more intense.

Naruto started bobbing his head down taking more and more of Iruka’s cock into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and consumed Iruka’s full cock. His nose brushed Iruka’s nest of hair and Iruka moaned Naruto’s name. ‘So hot and wet I can’t stand it it’s to good so good!!’

Iruka’s cock twitched in Naruto’s mouth and that was the only warning he received as he felt the first 2 spurts of cum hit the back of his throat. Naruto pulled back and got his throat and mouth coated in Iruka’s cum. Naruto swallowed happily enjoying the taste of the older male.

Naruto pulled off Iruka’s limp cock and licked his lips. “That was good Iruka but now it’s time for my fun…” Naruto cut the ropes around Iruka’s legs. Naruto then removed Iruka’s blind fold.

“You will watch who is fucking you…” Naruto said and performed a few hand signs. He raised Iruka’s hips and gave his ass a swat. Iruka yelped as his hole twitched and he felt something wet leak out of him. “Instant prep jutsu, you will fit my dick like a glove and the jutsu makes you well lubed.”

Iruka shivered and stared at Naruto with lustful eyes. He wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waste and it lined his dick up with Iruka’s twitching hole.

“Here it comes Iruka I’m too hard to hold back…” Naruto yelled out and thrust in. He buried his full 9 inch cock deep inside his teacher’s hot hole. Iruka arched his back and his fingers gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. “Oh fuck Naruto you’re so fucking big…”

“Oh yeah and it’s all yours Iruka…”

“Fuck Naruto don’t say my name like that ahh fuck…”

“Why not we’re lovers now aren’t we?”

Iruka blushed and couldn’t respond because Naruto started moving. The friction his hard dick made inside him was mind blowing and with Naruto finding his sweet spot Iruka was seeing stars. Naruto leaned forward and kissed his teacher.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. He was happy as Iruka kissed back and loved feeling his re arousal press against his abs twitching for attention. Naruto reached between their bodies and pumped Iruka’s hard cock and swallowed the moan the brunette made.

Their tongues danced as Naruto drove into him faster. Naruto’s tongue dominated the kiss and Iruka could only moan as his student fucked his mouth with his tongue and pounded into him quickly. ‘Kakashi Jiraiya I’m going to kill you for perverting my Naruto…’

Naruto broke the kiss to nip at Iruka’s neck. The older male arched his back and moaned as Naruto sucked on the sensitive spot. ‘Or maybe just beat you up a bit oh fuck Naruto!!!’

Iruka came again his cock spraying his seed all over Naruto’s hand chest and abs. Naruto moaned as Iruka’s inner muscles squeezed his thrusting cock. “Iruka!!!” Naruto moaned as he came spilling his seed deep into Iruka’s body.

“Oh Iruka sensei that was amazing…”

“Yes it was…” Iruka said wanting to hold Naruto but he was still tied up. “Umm Naruto-kun can you please untie me…”

“Who said we were done…?” Naruto said with a smirk and Iruka felt Naruto’s dick twitch.

‘I’m gonna kill Kakashi and Jiraiya!!!’ Iruka thought as Naruto entered a second round and the older male moaned and chanted Naruto’s name like a mantra all through the day into night and the early morning.

When they were done Iruka was no longer angry with Jiraiya and Kakashi, he was to tired and spent with his horny blonde lover.

End


	19. Naruto/Gai

Yummy

Naruto X Gai

Gai is a Jounin in charge of team Gai. The man is in love, and he goes to his lover every day at lunch.

Gai was anxious as he watched his team train. It was almost lunch time and he was going to meet his secret lover. His team knew he had someone special in his life, but no one not even his rival Kakashi knew who it was.

The alarm clock rang at noon and Gai shot up. “Alright team it’s lunch time, take a break have your lunch and I will be back when lunch is over later…” Gai ran off leaving a giant smoke cloud as he ran.

“Man who is this person to make Gai-sensei so nuts…” Tenten wondered as she brushed dust off her clothes.

“No idea but maybe we should go find out…” Neji said.

“Absolutely not we must not interfere with Gai-sensei’s youthful love affair…” Lee said his eyes burning.

Neji tried to get past Lee and Lee refused to back down. In the end it became a sparring match as Tenten ate her lunch. Gai raced around sensing out the chakra of his lover. ‘He’s at home and alone perfect.’

Gai snuck into his apartment through the window. “Gai you really need to start using the front door…” Gai jumped at the sound of his lover’s voice.

“Sorry…”

“I bet your hungry…” The blonde male spoke rubbing the bulge in his pants.

“Yes Naruto…”Gai got down on his knees.

“Get out of your training clothes Gai we are going to have some fun first…”

Gai moved quickly he peeled off his clothing and revealed his hard cock. “How long have you been hard like this Gai…?” Naruto caressed Gai’s rod. “A little over an hour judging by the pre-cum…”

Gai blushed and moaned. “I’ve been wanting this for awhile, please Naruto…”

“What do you want Gai…?” Naruto said with a smirk.

“I want to suck your cock…” Gai moaned. He knew the game his lover wanted to play. He had so many youthful fun games they would play but they always ended in feeding his lustful desires.

“What a thing to say…Do you want this…?” Naruto unzipped his fly and freed his cock. Gai drooled and his cock twitched at the sight of it. ‘Just like him we both share the desire to go commando…’ Gai didn’t speak but he nodded his head.

“Well go ahead and get you fill lover lunch time won’t last forever.” Gai gulped and his cock twitched. He gripped Naruto’s clothed hips and brought his lips around the head of the thick organ. He sucked on the head slowly taking more and more into his mouth. Gai relaxed his throat and consumed his blonde lover’s cock down to the root. Naruto’s blonde pubes tickled Gai’s nose as he deep throated him.

‘Naruto-kun’s cock tastes so good, he must have been training he has such an arousing musk. I can feel his pulsing youth oh god it turns me on so much.’ Gai started working his cock as he started bobbing his head.

“You know the game Gai…” Was Naruto’s only warning. Gai whimpered around the delicious cock. He stopped touching himself and worked sucking his lover’s cock harder and faster. Naruto moaned his delight.

The game was simple, Gai could only release his youth in Naruto’s mouth. This task was very hard indeed because Naruto could make a man cum with words alone. “Keep sucking my cock Gai-chan, the clock is ticking…”

Gai gasped and started sucking his cock harder, using his tongue on the underside loving how his mate’s cock twitched in his mouth. “That pure desire and hunger for my cum makes you the best cock sucker Gai, and you seem to enjoy it to…” Naruto’s foot brushed against Gai’s aching cock. The older male moaned around his cock giving Naruto even more pleasure.

When Naruto gripped his dark locks he knew Naruto was close. Gai pulled back to the head and sucked on him lapping at the head with his tongue. He moaned as he tasted the first drops of pre cum. ‘So good I want to drink so good so good…’

“Gai!!” Naruto moaned as he came. Gai held Naruto’s release in his mouth and savored the taste. ‘So good so yummy…’

Gai swallowed and pulled off Naruto’s still hard cock. “Your youth never ceases to amaze me…” He said nuzzling the hard length.

“Now now Gai there’s another mouth that needs to be filled with my cum…” Naruto said pulling Gai up to stand. A warm finger probed at his hole. “Wow Gai your so loose inside did you prep yourself this morning…?”

Gai blushed. “We don’t get to go all the way often I wanted to ohhhh…”

Naruto pressed 2 more fingers inside Gai and hit his sweet spot dead on. “But three fingers went in so easily that’s excessive Gai you must be really starving for me to take you…”

“Yes but please Naruto I’m so hard please I’ll cum if you put it inside me…” Gai said his body shaking. Naruto removed his fingers.

“Well can’t have that, since you did a great job, I’ll reward you…” Naruto grinned and formed a seal and a clone appeared. The real Naruto moved behind him and his hard cock slid along the crack of his ass. The clone got on his knees and stared hungrily at Gai’s cock.

The Naruto Clone sucked Gai into his mouth and Gai moaned helplessly as the clone held his hips and sucked him hard. Just as Gai closed his eyes in pleasure Naruto thrust inside his tight hole.

“Fuck Naruto…” Gai moaned and came spilling his seed inside the clone’s mouth. The clone held his release in his mouth and stood up. Gai blushed as Naruto and his clone kissed and the clone passed the seed to the original. Naruto drank the seed down and Gai got hard again watching the scene between them.

Naruto pulled away from his clone and licked the shell of Gai’s ear. “You taste so good…” Naruto whispered and started fucking Gai’s tight hole.

The clone went back to work sucking Gai’s hard cock for all he was worth. Gai melted between the two blondes unable to withstand the pleasure. With his sweet spot being abused by the thick cock filling his hole, and the hot mouth equally skilled working his cock, he was reduced to a writhing mass of need.

Gai chanted Naruto’s name as he felt heat pool inside him.

“Oh Gai you feel so great, your gonna cum hard again I can feel it, cum for me Gai I want to taste your cum again, I want to feel your inner muscles squeeze my dick…”

Gai arched his back and moaned. He came hard into the clone’s mouth, this time the clone swallowed. It poofed away and Naruto got to experience the taste.

The real Naruto continued to thrust into Gai’s clenching heat. Ith a moan of Gai’s name he came spilling his seed to into Gai’s tight channel. Naruto waited to he was done before pulling out and holding Gai close.

“I’m so stuffed…” Gai cheered and rubbed his full belly.

“Hehe yep and your only 5 minutes late this time…”

Gai gasped and looked at the clock. His jaw dropped and he began to quickly put on his clothing. “I’m so sorry Naruto, but I have to go, will I see you tonight?”

“Of course…” Naruto said with a smile and Gai returned it. He then saw the clock and got dressed in a hurry. When he went to leave he blushed as the seed slipped out of him a bit. He focused on tightening up to keep the seed inside him.

When Gai left waving his good-byes, Naruto smirked. He went to his clock and turned back the hands 10 minutes. “He’s so much fun…” Naruto said licking his lips.

End


	20. Naruto/Juugo

Orange Sealed

Naruto helps Juugo by putting a seal on him, so know he can live without going berserk but he must see Naruto to make sure the seal remains intact. Juugo is falling in love…

Juugo walked down the street of Konoha. Passersby’s said hello and girls blushed and giggled. This was normal for Juugo, he came to live in Konoha after having a seal placed on his body. He was happy, the use of his powers, were limited but he couldn’t go berserk thanks to the seal. He was given a normal life thanks to his sealer.

Women flirted with him, Men invited him to drinking parties. He was able to work, and make a living however he wasn’t able to get a place close to his sealer. The man who gave him his life back, he gave him a nice place for him to live. Juugo visited him everyday at first out of fear his seal might break, but his sealer always smiled at him and did a check up even though he knew the seal was holding just fine. Now Juugo did it to see him.

He walked in to his sealer’s apartment and froze. He couldn’t sense his sealer anywhere in the house. “NARUTO!” He shouted and he heard a bang.

The blonde fox vessel groaned and Juugo saw a door open. The door had another seal on it. Naruto looked at him and saw his panicked expression fall into one of relief. “Sorry Juugo I was working on a new seal, it’s something really special.”

“Oh well I’m glad your skill in seals is truly amazing…” He said blushing, rubbing the back of his head.

‘He’s so cute…’ Naruto thought as he walked over to him. The blonde boy has grown popular with his seals, but Juugo was special to him. He had grown very close to him.

“So Juugo you here for me to check the seal again?” Naruto’s hand brushed over Juugo’s stomach and the older male shivered. “Alright you know the drill shirt off, and sit on the couch and I’ll examine the seal.”

Juugo POV

I removed my shirt as instructed, I could feel the nervousness set in again it always did when I was in front of him. I believe I could stand naked in front of a crowd of people with ease but the moment he looks at me I get nervous.

I search his eyes for any sign of disgust and see none. It still does not ease my nervousness. He smiles at me and I swear his smile could melt a glacier. Not many get to see that smile, the smile he shows everyone else isn’t as real or as pure as the one he shows me. We share the bond of having something a power inside them, that people fear, but he doesn’t fear me.

And that’s why I……

Naruto POV

He is so cute, I’m beginning to really enjoy his visits. I’m not a blind kid anymore I can see the desire in his eyes when he looks at me. I won’t deny I find him hot, and if I had the chance I would make him scream my name beneath me.

I place my hand on his abs and feel the seal react to my touch, I rub it slightly and Juugo moans and I can feel his body shiver. I saw the seal was intact as it always was, and I noticed his was growing hard in his pants. This was a shock usually Juugo had more control than that. I can’t pass this up.

End Pov

Naruto trailed his hand down from the seal and let it rub over Juugo’s bulge. “Naruto!!” Juugo gasped and couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips. “What’s this Juugo you’re hard here were you thinking naughty thoughts during the exam…?”

“No I swear please…” Juugo pleaded but in his head. ‘Yes I was thinking of you bending me over the table and taking me as yours…’

Hand seals were formed and Juugo’s hands were sealed above his head exposing his hairy armpits. “Don’t lie to me Juugo I don’t like liars…” Naruto growled a warning and tugged Juugo’s shorts down. His hard dick sprang up crowned with a thick nest of hair. Naruto placed a seal around the base of Juugo’s cock.

Juugo whimpered, as he felt Naruto’s hot breath caress his cock. “Ahh sorry forgive me…” Juugo pleaded as he felt the seal around his cock work like a cock ring. “Maybe…” Naruto whispered as he cupped Juugo’s full balls. Naruto wrapped his lips around Juugo’s cock and started sucking on his, ‘delicious’ man meat. In Naruto’s opinion he was delicious. He grinned and started taking the huge dick into his mouth. Naruto relaxed his throat and gobbled down Juugo’s full cock.

Naruto nuzzled Juugo’s pubes moaning around his thick dick. “Naruto ahh please let me cum I was thinking naughty things forgive me I’m sorry…” Juugo moaned his head tilted back, Naruto looked up at him and saw that Juugo’s chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was drooling. Naruto worked Juugo’s cock slowly sucking from base to tip. His dick was soaked in saliva and Naruto continued to slurp on him.

The orangette was grinning and panting like a bitch in heat. He wanted to cum so bad, but he also wanted this to last forever, he didn’t think Naruto would touch him again. “More Naru-ahh I love you so much please more I want more of you so much more!!” Juugo moaned bucking his hips into the blonde’s mouth. Naruto met his bucks with bobs and greatly increased his pleasure.

The seal was removed and Juugo came. Spurt after spurt of cum came into Naruto’s mouth. The hungry blonde drank it all down not sparing a drop. He pulled off his dick with a pop. “You finally said it Juugo…”

Juugo blushed. “Please don’t hate me…” Naruto chuckled and kissed him passionately. Juugo moaned as he could taste himself on the blonde’s tongue. Their tongues danced and Juugo moaned into the kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss and licked his chin lapping up his drool. “I love you to Juugo, have for awhile now, I just didn’t want to drive you away…” The seal around Juugo’s bound hands broke and he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

“I love you so much Naruto!!”

“I have something to show you Juugo…” Naruto led Juugo to the room where he had come from before. “Open it…”

Juugo did and he stepped and his eyes sparkled. A room a special room the walls looked like a forest of trees, and the ceiling appeared to be a starry night sky, the floor was huge and had the same feel as grass, and there was a small pool of water with a moon reflected on the water’s surface. There was a huge bed, big enough for 3 people. There were closets and dressers all made of wood to go with the room. “This is amazing Naruto how did you do this?”

“It took a lot of work but I thought of you the whole time I made this…” Naruto stepped into the room and seals appeared on all the walls floor and ceiling. “I wanted you to come live with me here…”

Juugo fell to his knees and he rubbed his crying eyes. “Naru hic I hic…”

“Wanna live with me Juugo?”

“Yes…” He cried and Naruto kissed him. Clothes were removed and thrown about the room. Juugo blushed staring at Naruto’s thick cock. Naruto had lubed prepared, he lubed his cock up and brought it down to poke his hole. “God Naruto fuck me I’ve wanted this for so long take me…” Naruto pushed at Juugo’s virgin hole his dick spreading him wide. Juugo bucked back and took Naruto’s dick inside of him.

“So…Big…” Juugo moaned, Naruto was surprised Juugo didn’t tear but his body was very durable. Juugo wrapped his legs around him and locked his legs behind his back. Naruto fucked him hard, Juugo plump ass took his hard thrusts and Juugo moaned in pleasure. “Ahh fuck yes…” He drooled as pleasure worked him over.

“Your ass was made for dick Juugo, my dick!!” Naruto purred in his ear and drove into him harder and harder. Naruto pumped the sealed male’s dick in time with his thrusts. “Yes Naruto I want your cock so bad, it feels so good I’m can’t hold back!!”

“Don’t!!” Naruto moaned and Juugo came between their bodies. The hot inner muscles squeezed Naruto’s dick so hard the blonde gave a few more thrusts into the tight he before slamming in and cumming hard.

The blonde sighed in content as he filled his lover full of cum. Naruto tried to pull out but Juugo tighted his leg lock. “Inside stay inside me…” Juugo whispered as sleep began to pull him away. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Juugo and cuddled up to his lover. The seals on the bellies were aligned perfectly.

End


	21. Naruto/Kisame 2

After A Shower

Pairing: Naruto/Kisame

Summary: Naruto greets Kisame after his shower.

-x-

Kisame was living with Naruto; the blonde was his Dom and lover. The nine tailed and the no tailed they were quite a pair. Kisame was taking his morning shower as per the usual but his little blonde lover had plans for him.

Kisame stepped out of the shower water dripping from his muscled body; he reached for a towel only to find one missing the only thing there was a few washcloths. Kisame lifted the tiny cloth something that couldn’t even cover up his cock. “Naruto!”

He burst from the bathroom tracking water everywhere. He headed towards the bedroom but didn’t make it there. Naruto appeared behind him and he slid his full arousal between his cheeks. Naruto reached around and grabbed Kisame’s growing arousal. “Hey there baby have a good shower?” Naruto said and licked Kisame’s neck. Kisame shuddered and his cock grew hard in Naruto’s hand.

Naruto pumps Kisame’s hard cock and the blue haired male groaned in pleasure. “Fuck yes!” The blonde ninja ground his arousal against Kisame’s hole. Naruto nibbled on Kisame’s neck and earned a growl of pleasure.

“I’ve been so hard thinking about you in the shower, you really are two sexy for your own good Kisame.” Naruto pumped him faster and reached up with his other hand to pinch his nipple.

“Dammit take me!” Kisame growled; he was not one for teasing he wanted Naruto take him hard and fast but of course the blonde loved to tease, to drive him wild in pleasure before finally taking him. ‘Fucking tease.’

“As you wish my sexy shark.” Naruto forced Kisame down onto his hands and knees. Kisame’s sexy blue ass was up in the air and looked so tempting. Naruto nudged his tight ring of muscle with the tip of his cock, and Kisame hissed as the fat head forced his tight hole open. The males moaned and Naruto thrust in burying his full 9 inch arousal deep into Kisame.

Kisame moaned and his inner muscles clamped down onto Naruto’s thick manhood. ‘Yeah that’s it!!’ Kisame thought and he drooled onto the floor as his dick wept. Naruto started moving slamming deep into Kisame with each thrust.

“Fuck Kisame your ass is the best, no matter how many times I fuck you it’s always so tight.” Naruto moaned and his chakra began to leak off him. The chakra formed a massive hand and it reached around to pump Kisame’s cock.

“FUCK!!” Kisame moaned as the chakra sent intense pleasure through his body. Naruto covered his body with his own and as he drove his dick into Kisame’s spasming body he pinched Kisame’s nipples.

That did it Kisame came his seed splashing all over the ground. Kisame collapsed into a sweaty and sticky mess on the floor. Naruto moaned in pleasure and came deep into Kisame’s body, his cum flooded the man’s stomach and made it swell. “Oh yeah that was hot.”

“So what’s the verdict?”

“Oh yeah after shower sex is way better than tub sex. I can fuck you without resistance.” Naruto said with a grin.

“How about some bed sex?!” Kisame said giving Naruto a big toothy grin.

“Alright but after shower sex is still the best.” Naruto said and brought Kisame to the bed room. Kisame was fucked unconscious by the hyperactive blonde. It was a vicious cycle Naruto would fuck him and get him all dirty, then he would shower only to come out for another round of sex, it was a vicious but wonderful cycle.

End


	22. Naruto/Konohamaru

I've Grown

Konohamaru wants to show how much he has grown, and so have his feelings. He's not a little kid anymore.

-x-

Konohamaru's pov

I am in love, I've been in love for a long time. At first he was my mentor, and then he became my rival, he often treated me like a little brother. He just didn't realize my feelings for him, I wasn't dumb I know he's older than me, and looking back I did act childishly around him. Not my best moments but I've grown and so has he.

He went from being the village outcast to the village hero, he changed from being the cute happy blonde, to the drop dead gorgeous, tan sex god he is now. Oh yes he was hot, he was so hot even straight guys had a thing for him, yes he's that hot!

I've changed to, I trained my body while he was away. I had pecs and was developing abs, I was a long way from a six pack but in a few years I'd make it! My little boy crush has become a man's love. Nothing was gonna stop me from confessing, and I prayed he would see me as me, not as his little brother, not as a friend, or a student; though I've had a few fantasies of some student teacher play, the thought of him spanking my ass with a ruler was a turn on, I don't know if it was the spanking or the rope play that turned me on most but I guess it was the combination of the two.

If it wasn't clear already my dream guy was Naruto Uzumaki, he was back in the village after training with Killer B, he supposedly got full control of his 9 tails powers.

I staked out his apartment waiting for him to come home. When I saw him he was with the males of the rookie nine, or as I liked to call him the rivals for Naruto's attention, they all seemed anxious to see him and hang out with him. “Sorry guys, I'm a little tired, but we can hang out tomorrow, I promise!" He said flashing one of his trade mark smiles. That sealed the deal as the rivals went home leaving me with a chance to see him.

After some time I crept up to his door, I knock and receive no answer. So I knocked again, and he must have been taking a shower, because the door to reveal him, Naruto Uzumaki wet and wearing nothing but a towel. I blushed, gazing at his wet body, water droplets running down his pecs to his abs, my mind went blank for a moment as all the blood rushed south, my cock swelling with pent up need.

“Hey Konohamaru, it's been awhile," he said, smiling at me. His smile made my knees go weak, but I held fast. “Are you busy? I wanted to talk to you," he doesn't miss a beet as he opens the door up more. “Sure, I always have time for my favourite student," I enter his home, moving past his warm body and a shiver races down my spine.

“Let me go grab some clothes and we can talk," he closes the door.

“Wait," he turns and looks at me. “I need to say this now, I I'm in love with you!"

Naruto's pov

I heard someone at the door while I was in the shower. I cursed and quickly grab a towel and bring it around my waist. I rush to the door and was surprised to see Konohamaru standing there, he wanted to speak to me so I let him inside, I couldn't help but notice he was checking me out, subtlety was not one of his strong points, and if that wasn't a clue the stuffy in his pants was a big one.

My manhood began to twitch and I knew had to get some clothes on.He stopped me and I look back at him. His confession was a surprise and it shocked me a bit, and my stunned silence seemed to upset him. “I'm not a little kid anymore I'm a man!" He brings his hands together and...poof! Clothing flew from the cloud of smoke and when it cleared he was standing bare ass naked. He had grown, nice pecs developing abs and his rock hard 6 1/2 inch cock stood fully erect, his crotch was bald, don't know if he shaved or just hasn't grown any yet. “This is what you do to me," he said and cupped his manhood. “This isn't some childish crush, I'm in love with you!" He launched to embrace me, but ended up tackling me to the ground, my towel goes flying and my own hard cock springs up.

Konohamaru groans as his cock slid along mine, the friction between them had us both letting out a moan. I feel his eyes drift down my body, looking over my nest of blonde curls then marveling at my huge rod, I was bigger than him in both girth and length. “So big," he moans cupping the back of my cock, he was drooling a bit and not gonna lie it was flattering. Guess it's time to treat him more like a man with needs, he's become a fine young man who wants to become my mate.

I smile at him, and grind against his arousal, and he moans. “Show me how much you've grown," he nods his head and he climbs onto me, his face at my crotch, and his cute ass offered to me in a 69 position. He starts licking my cock, running his tongue all over my hard length, he moaned and his warm breath caressed my skin. He's gotten good, but I'm not gonna be outdone! I start licking his balls flicking the sensitive sack with the tip of my tongue. He shudders in my grasp, he worked on sucking on my head and pumping my length with both hands.

Taking hold of his ass I fondled his cheeks, his tight little hole twitched under my gaze. I licked up his crack and blew on his entrance, he pulled of my cock with a gasp and his body trembled.

Flicking his ass hole with my tongue had him shaky, but when my wet muscle pushed at the tight ring he nearly lost it. He starts sucking me again taking more of my arousal this time, he slurped on it and from his moans and tongue work he was loving the taste.

I plunged my tongue inside, I wiggled it about at first but I had enough playing. I started thrusting my tongue in and out and Konohamaru moans around my cock, his own manhood pulsed as it shot his load all over my chest.

Pouring my chakra down to my cock I intensified the pleasure he was giving me, my manhood twitched and I spilled my seed into his mouth.

He tried to swallow it all but I came to much and he was forced off my cock, my cum splattered all over his face and chest, and hot Damon he looked hot covered in seed. My cock was still hard and I felt his burning gaze on it.

“You were great Konohamaru, now want to go on to the next step?" He nods to stunned to speak. “Let me show you how I've grown, this is the results of my training," red chakra began to cover my body. “I think 2 tails will be enough."

I put on the kyuubi cloak two tails, his cum was dissolved by the powerful chakra. The chakra caressed his skin and he moaned as his cock hardened again. “Naruto!" He moaned, I couldn't help but smirk. I got control of the Fox chakra, I can make it a weapon and those who touch it or get touched by it will feel suffering pain, or I could make it a tool of pleasure. Two tails was Konohamaru's limit, if I used the full 9 tails cloak he'd be cumming none stop just from me touching him.

With my two tails I lift him up and position him over my cock, facing me this time, the chakra coats my arousal perfectly. I brought him down and he cried out in pleasure, he was barely half way down and he was cumming again. His cum shoots all over his body, he looks at me and gasps as his cock was still hard and now even bigger. His cock had grown an inch.

I flicked his cock playfully, it was a bonus from being penetrated by the kyuubi's chakra, it turned off all pain receptors, it kept the body lax, and it amplified the bodies natural talents.

He's pulled down the rest of the way and we moan. My cock stuffs his insides, and he's so amazingly tight. He spasms in pleasure, his inner walls keep squeezing me, like their trying to milk me.

I have my chakra tails flick and tease his nipples, and the sensation has him cumming again, he screams my name in such a sexy way. I held his hips and begin to move him up and down my length.

He chants my name with every thrust, his mind was gone. With the kyuubi cloak I can literally fuck someone senseless. I thrust him up and down fast, his hard cock bobbing with every thrust. His manhood slaps my chakra covered abs and he moans. I lost count how many times he's cum, all his seed was devoured by the chakra.

“Konohamaru!" I moan as my release washes over me, he's pumped full of my seed and he cums one last time. My chakra cloak dispelled and he collapses on me. With the last of his strength he clings to me. “Naruto...love...you..." He passes out but still he hung onto me, I smile and kiss his cheek. “I love you to," I get us washed up and take him to bed.

We were still young and had a lot of growing up to do, but now we can do it together.

End


	23. Naruto/Juugo 2

Home

Juugo is going to be executed, but Naruto saves him.

Juugo was dragged in chains. He was caught going berserk near Konoha and was subdued. He was discovered as one of Orochimaru’s experiments so he was going to be executed. He was kept in a cell chained up with chakra restricting chains. The chains sealed his transforming abilities. Juugo was able to sense when people got close to his cell.

He was shocked to see a mop of golden hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. “So your name is Juugo huh…?”

“Yes and who are you?”

“My name is Naruto… You were friends with Kimmimaro. The bone guy...”

“You knew Kimmimaro?”

“Yes he fought with me once before, his body was messed up he fought with will alone.”

Juugo started crying he missed him so much. “I could tell he wasn’t a bad person, just like I can tell your not.”

Juugo looked at Naruto his eyes swirling with confusion. “I think you were both being used by a bad person. I think he forced you two in a cage you had no idea you were in.”

“Shut up!!!” Juugo snapped and rose the chains digging into his body. “Shut up Shut up!!! If that were true then Kimmimaro died for nothing, and my life was a lie, all of it was a…”

“No he died following his way, but I didn’t want him to die at all, just like I don’t want you to die either.” Naruto moved over to the bars. “I know what it’s like to have a power you can’t control inside you, apart of you. I was given a home so no matter what happened I would have a safe place to go when things got bad.”

Naruto smiled at him. “I want to offer you a home Juugo with me, not a cage, no darkness a warm home for us both.”

Juugo looked at the teen, he had no words, no one has made such an offer. “Can I, if I go with you, can I put up a shrine in memory of Kimmimaro?”

“Yes…” Naruto said with a smile.

“What if I do something bad, will you hate me…?”

“No, no matter what I will be the one person you can turn to.”

Juugo broke free of his bonds and he rushed at Naruto. He ripped through the bars and Naruto caught him in a warm embrace. “A home…” Juugo cried and fell limp against Naruto.

Naruto carried Juugo to Tsunade and pulled every string he had and he and Juugo were given a home to live together in.

3 months later

Juugo’s PoV

I am a burden how can he put up with me. I’ve destroyed so much furniture and plates. I’ve tried to hurt him 3 times and he still just smiles at me and holds me, though I like it when he holds me.

Naruto’s little friend Konohamaru comes by but no one else does to afraid of me. I am ruining his life he should have just let me….

“Juugo!”

End Pov

Naruto came in the kitchen and saw Juugo on the floor trying to pick up another broken plate.

“Naruto-san please I’m sorry ahh.”

He cut his hand on a broken piece. Naruto quickly caught his hand and brought out the first aid kit. “You need to relax Juugo, it’s just a plate.”

He bandaged his hand and quickly cleaned up the mess.

“Why do you put up with me?”

“Not this again Juugo I don’t care about a few plates, and trust me your not the first one to destroy my furniture.”

Naruto patted his head and smiled at him. “So relax…” He placed a kiss on his bandaged hand.

Juugo got up and ran to his room. He closed the door his heart beating faster and faster his whole body felt hot. He tore off his clothes dropping the torn pieces of cloth onto the floor. He crawled into his bed naked. He pulled the covers over him and hid himself from the world. ‘Calm down calm down calm down calm down….’

Naruto knocked on his door. “Juugo are you ok…?”

No response.

“I’ll be cooking dinner in awhile, are you hungry?”

No response.

He sighed and decided to leave him alone.

Juugo was trying to hold back his power, but it was already starting to take hold. His manhood grew hard, and he growled.

He shredded his blankets and smashed his own door open. Naruto jumped at the noise and ran into the hall way just in time for Juugo to pounce on him. Naruto gasped feeling Juugo grind his arousal against him.

Juugo smiled a twisted smile and started tearing off Naruto’s clothes. “Juugo wait stop…”

“No…”

Juugo stripped Naruto naked and Naruto cursed as his half hard manhood sprang into the air. He purred in pleasure and rubbed his cheek against it. Naruto tried to push him off and Juugo just took his cock into his mouth.

“Ahh Juugo no stop…”

The cursed man sucked on his cock to full arousal. His tongue swept over the full length and he moaned in pleasure. “Taste so good. So hard and thick…”

“Juugo you need to stop now…”

“No I want you as my mate, I want you to play with me and punish me when I do bad things.”

Juugo stroked Naruto’s cock and lapped at his balls.

“Ohhh Juugo…”

“I want you inside me, ever since I saw you naked I would dream of getting fucked by your rod.”

“Stop it…”

Naruto grabbed Juugo by his hair and forced him off his crotch. “Enough give Juugo back to me. I want the real Juugo to tell me these things…”

The cursed eyes widened and the markings began to recede. Juugo’s pure eyes widened as he saw the naked and aroused Naruto.

“Naruto what was I doing…?”

Naruto kissed him hard and Juugo moaned responding to the kiss.

“Do you want to become my lover Juugo?”

“Yes…” He whispered not looking Naruto in the eye. Naruto slapped his ass.

“Then you should have said something you dumbass.”

“What?!”

“I like you Juugo a lot. I would have taken you as my mate in a heartbeat.”

“I didn’t…”

Naruto slapped Juugo’s ass again making him yelp. “You need a firm hand it seems, but before this goes on…Do you love me?”

“Yes…” He said looking into Naruto’s eyes.

“Then lets become mates…” He rolled Juugo onto his back and caressed his hard cock.”Tell me do you play with yourself when you get like this?”

“No I take a cold shower or will it away, I felt to dirty…” Juugo said blushing.

“Then this house will have some new rules. Whenever you get hard or horny you will come to me. Whenever you break something you will be punished by spanking. I will keep you filled with toys around the house. Your hole will be mine and mine alone…” He thrust a finger into Juugo’s tight hole and was surprised how quickly his body relaxed, but Juugo was unlike any man he had ever met.

“Yes…” Juugo moaned arching his back. “I’m yours I think I was always meant to be yours!!”

“I wish I could have been there for you when you needed it most, but I’m here now and I will keep you safe forever…” Naruto said and he leaned down to kiss Juugo as he slipped another finger into Juugo’s tight ass and pumped him harder. Juugo moaned allowing Naruto to slip his tongue inside. Their tongue’s battled for dominance Juugo losing with a whimper.

Juugo felt his built up lust draw closer to climax. Naruto was a very good kisser and he tasted so good. Naruto’s finger brushed his sweet spot and Juugo lost it. His thick milky cum exploded not only coating both their bodies in cum there was so much it spilled over and ran down Juugo’s legs. Juugo’s cock and heavy balls twitched a few times before the release subsided.

“You truly are impressive Juugo…” Naruto said and scooped up some cum with his hand and tasted his jizz. “Hmm yummy, nice and thick to…” Naruto collected the seed and brought it to his cock and lubed it up. “I think I’m gonna milk your balls every day gets us a nice supple of lube.” Naruto removed his fingers and positioned his cum coated dick. Juugo saw the lustful look in Naruto’s eyes and his still hard cock twitched.

He grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest. His cheeks spread and his hole twitched. “Fuck me Naruto-sama…” Naruto thrust home filling Juugo’s ass in one thrust. Juugo moaned in pleasure his inner muscles opened up and sucked Naruto in. His cock twitched and fired 6 shots of cum all over himself.

“You have such a sexy slutty ass Juugo cumming from just me filling you that’s so hot I’m gonna give you the fucking of your life…” Naruto howled and started thrusting fast and hard Juugo moaned in pleasure he chanted Naruto’s name with each thrust, he had a good rhythm until Naruto picked up the pace Juugo choked out versions of Naruto’s name between cries of “Oh Kami…” and “Yes…”

The smack of their hips were drowned out by Juugo’s moans and Naruto’s pants of lust. Naruto covered his body and started sucking on his neck. The orangette turned his head to the side and let Naruto mark him as his. When Naruto bit down to seal the mark Juugo came again.

“God Juugo this had been along time coming I don’t think I can go another day without fucking this sexy ass of yours I’m gonna cum inside you Juugo take my seed!!” Naruto moaned the last part and came his own thick seed flooding his tight ass. “Ahh…” Juugo cried as the seed made him feel all tingly inside. Naruto pulled his still hard cock out and watched as Juugo’s body closed up tight not letting a single drop of Naruto’s cum out of him.

Naruto got to work and used his tongue to clean Juugo’s body. When he was done Juugo returned the favor, by the time he was done they were ready to fuck again. “Before we keep going I want to show you what I’m gonna use to milk you with…” Naruto left and a few minutes later he came back in with a milking machine. He placed the tube on Juugo’s cock and turned the machine on the lowest setting.

Juugo moaned as the machine sucked his cock. Naruto pushed him onto his hands and knees and started fucking him again. All night long Juugo’s cum was sucked up by the machine and deposited into an empty jar. Naruto kept fucking him his stamina shining bright as they fucked until morning, Naruto only stopped to switch out the jars.

There first night together and Juugo had filled 7 jars of cum. When Juugo was finally spent, Naruto removed him from the machine and tucked him into bed, he was impressed Juugo kept all his seed inside him without the use of a toy he would reward him tomorrow for it. He got in bed with Juugo and the two slept peacefully.

Juugo loved the new house rules, he got better at not breaking things, but most of that was due to his pent up stress. Naruto kept him full of vibes when they weren’t able to fuck, his cum was used as their personal lube source and sometimes Naruto even drank a whole jar in front of him from time to time. Naruto made his home better every single day…

End


	24. Naruto/Minato

Minato's Gift

It is Naruto's 18th birthday, and his father has a special gift for him.

-x-

Minato returned from the Hokage office, today was Naruto's birthday and he had spent most of the day under mountains of paperwork. He'd miss most of his son's birthdays because of it, he tried to get him a gift to make it up to him. “Dad I don't need a fancy gift, there cool but I'd rather have you around," he said every year he missed.

Once again he had missed it, his son was 18 now. He arrived home and his son was sitting on the couch. “I'm home," he said and got a welcome home from his son. “Happy Birthday son," he said and the younger blonde gave him a weak smile. “Thanks dad," Naruto hadn't even looked at him.

“I think I got something special for you," he tries and Naruto finally looks at him. “I told you before dad, I don't need fancy gifts, I just want you," he said and Minato felt bad. “That's why I think you will enjoy this present!"

He brought his hands together to form a seal. Poof! Naruto's eyes widened as his father stood naked before him, well not completely naked. Minato was wearing a orange dog collar, with a gold tag that read PET. He had orange cuffs on his wrists and ankles, and there was an orange ribbon tied around the base of his hard cock. His son eyed him up and down, he was drooling as he looked his dad over. Firm pecs and rock hard abs muscled arms and legs, thick nest of golden curls with a treasure path going up to his naval, he definitely took after his dad in terms of cock length they were both 9 inches long, but the younger blonde knew he had him beaten in girth. He saw his stance and could tell his dad had something nice and big stuffed up his hole.

Naruto gulped, and wiped his chin. “You like?" the older male asked and the boy nodded and he sprung from the couch. He kissed his father, and the two moaned into the kiss. Taking this chance the younger blonde's tongue slipped into his father's mouth. Their tongues battled it out, but Naruto won and he plundered his mouth.

The orange clad teen ran his hands down his father's back, feeling firm muscles as he continued south. He grabbed his firm cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Minato broke the kiss to moan and Naruto attacked his shoulder licking and sucking on a spot as his hands groped the hokage's ass. The young blonde could feel that his hole was stuffed with a dildo. “You have a really sexy ass dad, have you been like this all day?" He asked rocking the dildo in and out and he groaned. “Yes I put this on when I knew I was gonna be late I've been like this for hours."

“Then let's have a great finish then, Minato!" he says and having his name called by his son, sends a surprising jolt to his cock. He moans and bucks against him, Naruto moved lower and took his nipple into his mouth.

He sucks on the nub, while his left hand took hold of the toy inside his father and began to thrust it in and out of him. Minato couldn't hold back, he had been on edge for hours, and with the toy brushing his sweet spot he couldn't hold it in. He came shooting his load all over his son's clothes. “You made a big mess pet," the boy says running his thumb over the tag. Another shudder races through the older man, he didn't realize how much of a turn on this would be for him. “Strip me pet, and make it quick!" His son ordered and his body obeyed and began stripping him.

His son's sun kissed body was revealed, glorious tan skin over well trained muscles. ´My son is hot!' He thought looking over pecs and abs, the seal had become a permanent mark on his body. There was more to be done, he discarded the cum covered shirt, and went to lower his pants. He had to be quick, he kneeled down and he yanked the pants and boxers down in one go. Naruto's hard on sprang up and slapped his cheek, he was very proud of his length but his girth was a surprise. ´I should have gotten a bigger toy,' he thought as the thick manhood bobbed in the air.

Naruto let out a sigh, he sat on the couch and spread his legs wide. He held his cock and wagged it, ushering the man to him. Minato crawled forward, never taking his eyes off the thick manhood. He meets it again and he marvels at it, his son's musk has him fully hard again. The older blond nuzzles his cock taking in his scent, he reached down and tried to play with himself, but Naruto kicked his hand away. “Bad pet, no touching!" and Minato groaned, but he soon moaned as his boy's foot started rubbing his cock. “Ohh!"

The Uzumaki male tapped his cock on his father's face. “Suck it!" He ordered, he opened his mouth and started sucking his son's huge rod. “Ohh so good!" Naruto moaned as he bobbed his head sucking him more and more, his throat relaxed and he took him down to the root, burying his nose in Naruto's bush.

Minato moaned around his length, his mouth was packed full and he loved it. He gave long sucks from base to tip, letting his tongue flick his slit, before diving down to the root.

Naruto was loving his blow job, but he had plans for his dad. So he rubbed his cock harder with his foot and used his toes to squeeze the head, he knew he was enjoying it from the moans. He channelled chakra to his foot, and that added extra stimulation to his sensitive length.

The older male came shooting his load all over his foot, the moans he let out sent powerful vibrations through his rod. The young blonde felt his release come, so he fisted his father's hair and shot his load. Minato could not believe it!

His son had such potent seed, spurt after spurt came, he swallowed the first five quickly but more flowed into his mouth. He caught the rest in his mouth letting his cheeks fill with his delicious man milk. He didn't spill a drop but he was a little dazed from drinking so much cum.

His hard cock left his mouth, and he ran the tip over his lips. “Good pet," he purred and Minato moaned. “You made a mess in my foot pet, lick it up!" He raised his fun covered foot and Minato took hold of him and began licking. The mix of his and Naruto's cream was good, he did a good job and licked it all up, but he didn't stop he kept licking, running his tongue over the sole of his foot and even licking between his toes. “You are such a good pet, you are suited for this!" Minato blushed.

Naruto changed their positions, he got off the couch and Minato got on still on his knees facing the wall, giving Naruto the perfect view of his ass. He gripped the back of the couch for leverage, and his son spread his cheeks wide. “Naruto!" He moaned and this earned a slap to his left cheek. “Ahh," he gasped and he looked back. His son smirked at him. “What does a good pet say to his master?" He asked and the older male groaned. ´Damn he's good at this!'

“Master!" He moaned and he shook his hips. “Good pet," he purred and began removing the toy. Minato groaned at the loss, Naruto's fingers caressed his hole testing his readiness. “You did a good job, you're ready for me," he says and he coats his cock in a thin layer of chakra. “What's the magic word pet?" He asked letting the tip kiss his puckered hole.

“Please Master, fuck me with your big cock, thicker than mine please fill your pet!" The man moaned, he had gotten into this. Naruto chuckled. “I was just looking for please," the older male blushed.

Naruto pushed in, and Minato cried out in pleasure, chakra was the ultimate lube, it soothed the inner walls and heightened both partners pleasure. Once he was fully inside Minato came shooting his load all over the couch.

The young blonde didn't stop, he gave long powerful thrust and each one hit Minato's sweet spot. A spurt of cum fired from the man's cock with every thrust. The tip kept nudging his sweet spot with every thrust and the friction was amazing. He chanted his son's name like a mantra as he was brought closer and closer to his final release.

His inner muscles squeezed Naruto with every thrust. Their skin met with loud slaps followed by moans from the two blondes. Minato came spilling his final load all over the couch. Naruto gave his father one final thrust and he came shooting his seed deep into him. “Wow not bad for a first time!" Minato said as he fell back against his son. The boy blinked in surprise. “You mean?"

“Yeah I've never been topped before, you got my bottom virginity. Happy Birthday son!" He kissed him and Naruto blushed and happily kissed back. Best birthday ever! “You’re the best dad!”

End

Bonus

What Naruto did...

After a couple more rounds with his dad, the older male was curious. “So son how did you spend your time today?"

“I had sex," he said and Minato blushed blinking in surprise. “I fucked Kiba doggy style, he really got off when I slapped his ass when I thrust into him. I got to spank Shikamaru until he came all over my lap, he really likes it. Chouji milked me until I filled up this big cup, he then drank the whole thing, he came from drinking my milk. Neji gave me a massage and a hand job. Shino spent some time licking my feet and later gave me a foot job. Then finally Sasuke gave me a lap dance wearing only a pair of pink panties, then I made him ride me.”

Minato learned his son had a very active sex life, he was torn between being a protective father, and a jealous lover. “That’s great…” he said the whole time thinking of the most fitting jobs to give the boys to keep them away from his son/lover!

End


	25. Naruto/Itachi

Ultimate Sexy Jutsu

Itachi tries to capture Naruto, but he is no match for his ultimate sexy jutsu.

-x-

Itachi and Kisame had gone after Naruto, the shark man was separating him from his team, facing off with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. Naruto was racing away from Itachi, they had come prepared for him, they had a powerful chakra restricting collar. Their plan was to subdue Naruto, and use the collar to bring him in. “You can’t run forever.”

He was trying to corner the blonde and place him under genjutsu. However he was quick on his feet and led Itachi to a clearing to make his final stand. “Who says I was running!” He brought his hands together and formed a jutsu. “Sexy Jutsu!”

Itachi was not effected. “Such a technique would not work on me.”

The boy changed back. ‘Hmm I suppose I’ll have to try that one.’ He formed a seal and built up his chakra. “Take this Ultimate Sexy Jutsu!”

Poof!

Itachi tried to pear through the smoke, but he’ll wish he hadn’t as he saw the blonde, his sharingan recorded everything.

Naruto stood there, no longer 16 but 21. He stood there with messy blonde hair, he looked like he had just had wild sex, sexiest bed head ever. His features were so handsome, every inch of him tanned. He was as tall as Itachi now, his pecs were well formed, muscled arms and legs, rock hard abs. He had a thick bush with a treasure path that reached to his navel. Finally the thing Itachi would never forget was the blonde’s massive cock, 12 inches long atleast three fingers thick.

He grabbed his cock and waved it. “Wanna play with me now Itachi-chan?”

It was too much for the older Uchiha, it didn’t help he was living a sexless life. Blood erupted from his nose, and he flew back, he was dizzy and from the tent in his pants hornier than a teenager.

Naruto smirked and raced over to him, he took the collar and placed it on Itachi, the seal activated and his chakra was sealed.

He wasn’t done with the raven yet, the draw back to the Ultimate Sexy Jutsu was that it made him painfully hard, he can’t change back unroll he gets off. He started stripping him, he removed his cloak, and then off came the shirt and shoes. Itachi was a fine specimen of ninja, his body shaped from intense training.

He took a minute to run his hands over his firm pecs, his fingers just barely brushing his nipples and he tore a moan from the raven’s lips. This had him smiling, and he continued on running his hands over his abs and Itachi bucked.

He could tell Itachi was coming to, so he used the man’s shirt to bind his hands above his head. Black eyes stared at him. “Uzumaki…” He began but Naruto silenced him with a kiss.

Blue eyes stared into black, as the dark eyes filled with desire and need. He kissed him breathless, pulling away with a swipe of his tongue against his pale cheek.

As Itachi tried to catch his breath and clear his mind of the lustful haze he was put under, Naruto yanked down his pants in one go. His hard cock sprang up, whipping a drop of pre onto his abs.

Naruto whistled, the Uchiha were something else. Like his little brother his crotch was clean shaven and the Uchiha crest was tattooed on his crotch, his dick was also uncut, his foreskin stretched over the head. “Hmm your much bigger than Sasuke.” He said and ran his fingers over his 8 inch length.

'Sasuke?' The elder brother thought, but moaned as his length was touched.

“You have such a nice smell to,” he purred and licked along the side. His musk was delicious, spiced with arousal. He teasingly licked his bare crotch, flicking the tattoo and earning moans from him. “You look read to burst Itachi-chan.” He whispered, and ran his tongue along his length.

Itachi grit his teeth and tried to hold back his moans, but his body was betraying him, and with his chakra system sealed he was having trouble resisting him. It got worse as he pulled his foreskin down exposing his sensitive head. He shamelessly licked him, l as point at his head like a treat.

He tried fighting the pleasure, but damn it he was good with his mouth. He took the head in his mouth and sucked it, while his tongue flicked the slit. “Fuck!” He cursed as he came, his thick Uchiha cum flooding Naruto’s mouth. His back arched and his toes curled in orgasmic bliss as the blonde kept sucking him, swallowing every drop.

Finally the release stopped, and the blonde pulled off his twitching length. “You sure came a lot,” he said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

He slid up Itachi’s body letting his huge cock and balls slide along his smooth skin and tight muscles, leaving a trail of pre in his wake. He took a minute to run his cock over his chest, sliding through the valley of his pecs. Soon he was resting on the chest, his huge manhood towering over Itachi’s face.

He gulped as he eyed the impressive length, the musk wafting from it made his mouth water a bit. “Why don’t you get me nice and wet?”

Truth was he wanted to lick him, taste him, drink down everything he had to offer. However his pride refused to let him. He gave him a dark look and the blonde frowned. “Now none of that, you need to lighten up.” The frowned turned smirk, he attacked Itachi’s pits and began tickling him.

The raven choked, and tried to hold in his laughter but Naruto was relentless. He lost it and he started laughing and trembling from the assault. He actually looked good with a smile on his face.

“There we go much better.” He said, and Itachi turned away pouting. Naruto tapped his cheek with his cock. “Well?”

Itachi swallowed his pride and licked the huge rod. ‘Oh shit!’ He thought, his whole body shaking from the taste. He starts getting into it, licking from the base to tip, and working the sides. Naruto just watched as Itachi worked his length, his face full of hunger and want.

He pulled away and Itachi whispered at the loss, licking his lips to savour the taste. The blonde moved all the way down and spread his legs, he licked the tips of his pointer and middle finger, the two digits glowing with chakra. “Thousand years of pleasure!” He poked Itachi’s hole, and the raven arched his back, crying out in pleasure.

Chakra shot through his channel, and his hole opened up on its own. His insides twitching from the technique, his cock was overflowing with pre. “Great technique right?” He said, with a chuckle in his voice.

He positioned his wet length at his pulsing entrance. Naruto pushed in and the raven cried out in bliss, his insides welcomed him, and the blonde sank his whole dick inside.

Itachi was sure he could never go back to the Akatsuki now, and the moment Naruto pulled out only to thrust back in he was positive. The pleasure of being filled, made him feel whole, complete. Then when Naruto pulled out to the tip it felt like his soul was being pulled out. He was so big his cock nudged his sweet spot with every thrust.

He couldn’t hold back his moans, it felt so good, in and out the friction had him drooling. To make things worse or better in Itachi’s case, with every thrust he tugged on his foreskin. “Naruto!” His back arched and he came shooting long ropes of seed onto his face, chest, and abs.

His inner muscles tightened around him, and the blonde moaned. He gave 10 more powerful thrusts aiming for his sweet spot each time. When he came, he came hard shooting that bundle of nerves.

Each spurt collided with his prostate, and this went on for five minutes, cum flooding his channel. Itachi’s eyes closed as he had another orgasm, his fun spilling out and running down, soaking his crotch.

Naruto reverted back to his 16 year old body and pulled out his soft 11 inch pecker. Itachi tried to open his eyes and all he saw was the still huge cock. ‘That was his real cock!’ He thought and promptly fainted.

Naruto loved the expression on his cum covered face. He decided to rest as well, and wait for his team mates.

End

Bonus

Kisame got away by the skin of his teeth, Itachi was not so lucky. When the rest of team seven arrived they were in for quite the sight. Itachi Uchiha was in between Naruto’s legs slurping and sucking on his huge cock. The blonde was petting his dark locks as he bobbed his head up and down.

Sakura passed out and Kakashi looked at Sai. “Why do you keep telling people Naruto has a small dick?”

Isn’t it obvious, if I told the truth everyone would want to ride him.” He stripped off his clothes. “Best to keep it secret.” His hard 5 inch manhood sprang into the air, he ran over and started kissing Naruto’s chest while rubbing his hard cock against him.

“True,” Kakashi stripped off his clothing, all but his mask and stepped over. He offered his 9 inches to Naruto, who eagerly started started sucking it, but what Kakashi hadn’t expected was for the blonde to start fingering him, with the thousand years of pleasure technique. Kakashi came into the blonde’s mouth, Sai came onto his abs, and Naruto came into Itachi’s mouth, the thick cum tasted so good it made the raven shoot his load onto the ground beneath them.

The positioned changed to the older men on their hands and knees before Naruto. Naruto fucked Sai’s tight ass, while fingering Itachi’s and Kakashi’s asses. He milked the older men for several releases as they waited for their turn. Sai was loud as he begged for more, and Naruto kept pounding into him and without any touch to his cock he made Sai cum!

The incident would be kept secret of course, no one would know the secret behind the Ultimate Sexy Jutsu!

The secret is Naruto’s huge manhood and insane stamina

End bonus


End file.
